


The Human King: Prepare to Die Edition

by JustBukharin



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Also Spoilers for Canon (Manga and Anime), And SB, And SV, Crosspost from ff, F/F, F/M, I crosspost a lot, M/M, Maybe something about apple juice, Multi, Relationships ones when I have time, What should I write now?, and carrots, will add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-05-14 06:44:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19267921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBukharin/pseuds/JustBukharin
Summary: Kenshin Ogura. He would pass like a simple teen but the depth of his mind defy common sense. Yet his role in the macroverse is far bigger than he had thought it to be as he finds himself bestowed with the Game and is sent to deal with the World of Tokyo Ghoul. The One-Eyed King and the Deadly Jack will face the Human King. Observe, Study and Adapt.





	1. It starts with a dream..

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER
> 
> The following is a fan-based
> 
> FICTION
> 
> Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.
> 
> Please support the official release.

**Prologue: It starts with a dream..  
**

* * *

You know something is wrong when you woke up in a bench in some park without recollection of the past few hours.

Kenshin Ogura did feel like something important was eluding his sore mind but he couldn't pinpoint it with his usual methodical precision.

His brain was his holy domain and that was worrying, to say the least.

Yet, as he jumped up and away from the bench, a curious purple box caught his never-decreasing attention.

The golden words written upon said projection fueled the initial curiousity that had thrived in that moment and a small amused smile appeared on his unblemished visage as he read the shocking but well-explanatory text.

**[The Gamer]**

**Your impressive potential has been noticed by the higher deities and, seeing the world you grew up as someplace that limited your capacities, you have been** **moved** **away from your original dimension and put in a acceptably harsh but rewarding universe with the limitless ability known as** **The Gamer** **.**

Kenshin's eyes glowed greedily as he recalled the absurd power that made Han Jihan a relevant player in his world.

_Player.. hehe.._

A yellow box replaced the previous one urging once more his attention away from his plans.

**[While you have a good grasp regarding** **The Gamer** **, it's advised to all the new Gamers to pass through the Tutorial stage.]**

White flooded the young man's sight as the park was replaced with a virtual location, similar to the Animus loading screen from Assassin Creed's games.

**[Tutorial 1/5]**

**It's time to check for your stats. After the recent patches, the Stat Menu can be opened with a thought input.**

**Reward:**

**-50xp-**

And that literally elimanted any worry of having to voice the inputs to navigate the Menu.

_Stat Menu_

The moment the thoughts materialised, a new world opened before him.

**[Status]**

**Name: Kenshin Ogura**

**Title: The Gamer**

**Level 1 - Exp: 0/50**

**Age: 15**

**Health Points (HP) : 100/100**

**Attributes:**

**Attack: 50**

**Physical Defense: 100**

**Special Defense: 0**

**Active Skills:**

**Gamer Body (LVL Max.) - Congratulations, your body had been turned into one influenced by the rules of the Game Module. This Skill is present in all Users from the very beginning.**

**Gamer Mind (LVL Max.) - As a Gamer, you are blessed to have a mind devoid of possessions and manipulations. The emotional impact to your actions has been reduced of the 50%.**

**Race Trait: Human - Your current growth is the same pace as humans. Current growth rate is: 100%**

**Traits:**

**Educated Intellectual - A fine man of knowledge, you crave to learn more about yourself and everything around you. +10% experience from learning books and Intellectual-Type Skills.**

**Inner Fighter (1) - Your world was harsh and the only way to survive is to fight back. You have a novice to battle styles but you can handle yourself in non-dangerous situations. Receive +2% EXP from fights.**

**Inventory:**

**Empty**

Now that is something. Kenshin nodded at what he was seeing but... the development was far from over.

A cheerful them brought his attention back to another coloured box.

***Ding***

**Congratulations, you have LVLd Up!**

**[Status]**

**Name: Kenshin Ogura**

**Title: The Gamer**

**Level 2 - Exp: 0/80**

**Age: 15**

**Health Points (HP) : 100/100 +20**

**Money = 0 Yen**

**Attributes**

**Attack: 50 +5**

**Physical Defense: 100 +10**

**Special Defense: 0 +0**

Now that he thought about it, the basic stats were more similar to those of Tokyo Ghoul Dark War. It was an interested situation to deal with but... he still grinned.

The tutorial had given him a level for free and for doing something as easy as opening the Stat Menu.

**[Tutorial 2/5]**

**Fights are going to be frequent in the world you had been placed and you need to be as prepared and careful as possible against most opponents.**

**Defeat 5 Shadowlings!**

**Reward:**

**-(Attack +10)-**

Already a fight? Kenshin felt the soothing blanket of confidence washing away his questions and he focused on the new threats.

These 'Shadowlings' appeared quite similar to Heartless from KH but seemed to be a bit more smarter than the weakest enemies of that franchise.

With a growl, one of the fiends tried to land its claws on the young man's chest but, as it was still in mid-air, his left fist kissed his face and a short but loud crack echoed in the white void.

**-10HP!**

The beast recoiled for a moment at the quick jab and barely grasped the concept of keeping its guard on.

**-10HP!**

Kenshin's right fist wished to experience the same thing his counterpart had showed but ended up tearing the head of the creature without much of a 'squish'.

Glancing at his hands, a small satisfied smile appeared on the Gamer's face as he gauged the the defense the quite weak monsters had.

**+5XP!**

So he could already start to get some headstart with those freaks? Amazing.

His amused eyes turned to the remaining four, sending chills to the now scared monsters.

**[Through determination, two new Skills have been created!]**

**Killer Intent/KI (LVL. 5 0/150) - The ability to instill fear on the minds of your foes. At your current level, you have a 100% chance of sparking 'Scared' status on weaker enemies, 45% on those on your level and a 5% to those above your current rank.**

**Detect Killer Intent/KI (LVL 5 0/150) - 'The Spider Sense is tingling..', you can now feel the direction and the strenght when someone is releasing their KI on you.**

Kenshin let his smile widen as he eyed the results of his morbid study and decided to further interest himself on his current capacities, destroying the shellshocked monsters with punches, kicks and a mix of both.

**+5XP!**

**+5XP!**

**+5XP!**

**+5XP!**

With a relieved sigh, the young man stared at the empty space previously occupied by the Shadowling and thought what else was left for him to do in this Tutorial.

Thankfully enough for his curiousity, a red box appeared in front of him and supplied him with a new objective.

**[Tutorial 3/5]**

**Stats matter in the real world too. Sometime the places you might found yourself into might require the usage of a particular stat.**

**Destroy the iron door!**

**Rewards:**

**-100xp-**

**-(Attack +15)-**

As Kenshin finished reading the text, a small building appeared in front of him with its only, white door barring him entrance.

He raised an eyebrow but approached the small closed space and... cocked his punch. In a normal circumstance he wouldn't have tried to do something so foolish but...

It was time to test his newest might!

Disappointment took a grip over his mind as the punch landed squarely on the door, the metal barrier creaking at the powerful fist but merely creaking at the attack. At least he wasn't feeling any pain for that.

***Ding***

**Barriers, Doors and Walls** **: Sometimes you will have to create your way out of unpleasant situations but it will be quite difficult to do such thing. It is important to remember that while the Game will offer you the opportunity to improve beyond the simple human limits, you still have to work to obtain this power. Do not expect immediate become a Demi-god at LVL.1, the Journey is long and you enough time to become said thing.**

**System Maintainance Reward: Attack +20!**

The Gamer nodded and gave a quick glance at the fist. Slowly his determination to try again took the lead and... he punched the white door.

The door didn't held this time and his punch sent it fly for about few metres, sending it smashing to the opposite wall.

Smoke rose from his fist as the energy vanished as quickly as it came back.

***Ding***

**Congratulations, you have LVLd Up!**

**[Status]**

**Name: Kenshin Ogura**

**Title: The Gamer**

**Level 3 - Exp: 45/120**

**Age: 20**

**Health Points (HP) : 120/120 +20**

**Money = 0 Yen**

**Attributes**

**Attack: 90 +5**

**Physical Defense: 110 +10**

**Special Defense: 0 +0**

As he walked calmly towards the curious wood chest held in the midst of the room, Kenshin felt the LoZ's little theme for this kind of occasions buzz in his ears and, the moment he pulled the container open, he blinked in surprise at the content.

He picked in two of the red flaskets inside the chest and he was pleased to see those disappear with some white cloud all at once. A quick explanation was given to him by their names and descriptions.

**[Basic Health Potion] x10**

**Basic HP Cure. Heals 10HP.**

Yet, even in front of so much generosity, he felt like he was missing something quite obvious.

**[Tutorial 4/5]**

**While you are the Gamer, you are entitled to find unique ways to deal with dangerous foes. Most of those interactions are reserved to bosses.**

**Deal with the Tutorial Guardian!**

**Rewards:**

**-300xp-**

**-(Physical Defense: +50)-**

**-?-**

It happened very quickly as the young man's arms closed in guard as a dark armored foot swiftly appeared directed for his head and smashed his body away from the room.

**-50HP!**

"What a rude nuisance.." Kenshin picked himself from the ground and stared in calm anger the one who had dared to start the fight.

**Armored Ghoul LVL.5**

**500/500HP**

The Gamer whistled at the high HPs and prepared himself as the boss approached him.

With an impressive jump, the Ghoul shortened the gap between them and Kenshin sidestepped the mindless clawing at him, planting a solid punch on the foe's armor.

**-25HP!**

His eyes widened a little at the measle damage but he continued to focus on the rash fighting behavior his enemy seemed keen to show.

_Let's see.._

The Game had called for him to go creative? Then Kenshin will show _creative_.

A kick almost got into his defences and the Gamer started his short plan.

**-Punch on the standing leg-**

**-50HP!**

While the Ghoul was sturdy to damage in a direct confrontation, its body needed to recoil at pressure and the one created against .

The ghoul was already descending towards the ground, surprise painted in his frantic mid-air movements.

Ant yet Kenshin was not done yet.

**-Power slam its skull on the floor-**

This time the attack yelded a more than acceptable result as some part of the armor cracked, giving him the opportunity to jump on the concussed Ghoul to start and strip part of the damaged plates around its face.

Pulling it from the newly-created cracks, the headpiece ceded at the strain, revealing two familiar red eyes with black irises staring at him with rabid anger. Was that Arata?

Questions for later, the Gamer dignified as he started to think how to finish him off. Punches were mostly ineffective and- Wait, if this was like Dark War, then were where the Active Skills?

***Ding***

**Active Skills** **: There is an infinite capacity to create new Offensive/Supportive/Defensive Skills but this mechanic is limited by two simple rules:**  
**1) There is a Recharge Time;**  
**2) You can afford to have only 3 Active Skills at the time. (You can change them every five minutes)**

**System Maintainance Reward: Power Punch!**

**Power Punch (LVL 1/10) - The power of a mighty punch! Your fist is coated in energy that let you deal a single punch with a damage ten times it's normal. (Recharge Time: 10s)**

It didn't take too much time for the Gamer to understand what the Game wanted him to do so, cocking his closed fist ready, he delivered a glowing strike onto the exposed face.

**-Power Punch his weak point!-**

**-500HP**

The snarl on the foe's visage vanished in a pained grunt as Kenshin's fist pushed harshly on the exposed skin.

"Not so good without something protecting your soft body, aren't you?"

The body fell on the ground, dark smoke replacing it with some Yen and two SP potions.

***Ding***

***Ding***

**Congratulations, you have LVLd Up ! x2**

**[Status]**

**Name: Kenshin Ogura**

**Title: The Gamer**

**Level 5 - Exp: 75/180**

**Age: 15**

**Health Points (HP) : 90/140 +40**

**Money = 5000 Yen**

**Attributes**

**Attack: 95 +10**

**Physical Defense: 170 +20**

**Special Defense: 0 +0**

As the young man tasted the pleasant sensation of power flowing in his veins, a new box appeared in front of him.

**[Tutorial 5/5]**

**The Tutorial is almost over. Your last learning path is the Perk System. Every five levels you can choose a new Perk between three possibilities.**

**The secret reward of 'Tutorial 4/5' is another Perk you can choose so you can now pick two Perks between the six that we present you.**

**Rewards:**

**-200xp-**

***DunDun***

**Perks Available:**

**Shrewd Salesman** **: Your experience in selling stuff has made you capable of buying things at a cheaper price. -15% discount to any shop's object.**

**One Last Time** **: Your mind refuses to surrender to a sure defeat. Receive back 50% of your HP back if your HP reaches below 10%.**

**Golden Touch** **: Enemies drops 10% more money than before.**

It was a difficult choice as all six of those sounded useful in his mind, yet he decided to take the risky but more rewarding two.

So Kenshin selected **One Last Time** and **Golden Touch** , the choices then confirmed.

* **Ding***

**Congratulations, you have LVLd Up !**

**[Status]**

**Name: Kenshin Ogura**

**Title: The Gamer**

**Level 6 - Exp: 95/210**

**Age: 15**

**Health Points (HP) : 90/180 +20**

**Money = 5000 Yen**

**Attributes**

**Attack: 105 +5**

**Physical Defense: 190 +10**

**Special Defense: 0 +0**

As he nodded at the Stats, Kenshin felt panic rise for the first time in a while as the ground where he stood started to shake violently.

Soon the floor collapsed with a sound similar to glass breaking and he felt like falling in the darkness.

Yet, as soon as he closed his eyes, the sensation that had caused so much fear in his heart vanished as he opened his eyes back to stare at the sunny sky, once again laying on the bench of that park.

_I am back to the real world... but which 'real world' is this?_

His question was replied by a white box with black writings.

**Tokyo, 1st Ward, 7th June 2006 (Nine Years before the Steel Beams Incident)**

Finally Kenshin's theory was confirmed by the familiar and detailed date of that day.

The Gamer has been dropped on a world quite wrong.

But... will he actually work to make it right?

* * *

**AN**

**You all asked for this and... here we go again!**

**'Prepare to Die' Edition v1.01240 Changelog:**   
**-Kenshin's age changed (20 to 15);**  
**-Classic Game System switched to a more simplified and hardcore one (Tokyo Ghoul Dark War Style);**  
**-Skills are now decentralised (Active and Passive);**  
**-Introduced (Metaworld), the online side of this story (Special Events only!);**  
**-Decreased Basic HP Potion's potency (From +20HP to +10HP);**  
**-Most of the cast is currently in their Red Growth, Maximum Level (Prepare to Die unique feature);**  
**-Backstory is now expanded and recoloured;**  
**-New options available once Player set up a new home;**  
**-Rate tuned up from T to M (Graphic Gore and Harsh Language);**  
**-New Encyclopedia (World of Ghouls) now available every Chapter;**

**Current Player Status (Updated every three chapters):**

**[Status]**

**Name: Kenshin Ogura**

**Title: The Gamer**

**Level 6 - Exp: 95/210**

**Age: 15**

**Health Points (HP) : 200/200**

**Money = 5000 Yen**

**Attributes:**

**Attack: 110**

**Physical Defense: 200**

**Special Defense: 0**

**Passive Skills:**

**Gamer Body (LVL Max.) - Congratulations, your body had been turned into one influenced by the rules of the Game Module. This Skill is present in all Users from the very beginning.**

**Gamer Mind (LVL Max.) - As a Gamer, you are blessed to have a mind devoid of possessions and manipulations. The emotional impact to your actions has been reduced of the 50%.**

**Race Trait: Human - Your current growth is the same pace as humans. Current growth rate is: 100%**

**Killer Intent/KI (LVL. 5 0/150) - The ability to instill fear on the minds of your foes. At your current level, you have a 100% chance of sparking 'Scared' status on weaker enemies, 45% on those on your level and a 5% to those above your current rank.**

**Detect Killer Intent/KI (LVL 5 0/150) - 'The Spider Sense is tingling..', you can now feel the direction and the strenght when someone is releasing their KI on you.**

**Active Skills:**

**Power Punch (LVL 1/10) - The power of a mighty punch! Your fist is coated in energy that let you deal a single punch with a damage ten times it's normal. (Recharge Time: 10s)**

**Traits:**

**Educated Intellectual - A fine man of knowledge, you crave to learn more about yourself and everything around you. +10% experience from learning books and Intellectual-Type Skills.**

**Inner Fighter (1) - Your world was harsh and the only way to survive is to fight back. You have a novice to battle styles but you can handle yourself in non-dangerous situations. Receive +2% EXP from fights.**

**Perks:**

**One Last Time: Your mind refuses to surrender to a sure defeat. Receive back 50% of your HP back if your HP reaches below 10%.**

**Golden Touch: Enemies drops 10% more money than before.**

**Inventory:**

**[Basic Health Potion] x10**


	2. Making Friends

**Chapter 1: Making friends**

* * *

***New feature unlocked! First Person Point of View!***

Nothing much had changed in Tokyo in the last two decades and the layout of its streets were the same as its 2019 version, making it easy for someone that had lived in the capital most of their life just like me to precisely know where to go and how to solve the first issues about my predicament.

I was homeless and jobless.

Sure, the money I was going to gain from future loot will make furniture and household appliance shopping a lot easier, especially with **Golden Touch** boosting my money acquirement rate.

But it would also make several people, mostly those with knowledge of income taxation, frown that a teen is able to live decently without working, or at least being capable of affording to live alone without parents or an orphanage backing me up in this situation.

That is why the simplest solution I could come up with, at least a temporary one that would be helpful with my current predicament, is trying to get a low profile. Making sure that in dealing with finding a new home and a job to 'sustain myself' economically, I had the least contact with people that liked to ask unpleasant questions.

But let us not digress further in my initial assessment about my surroundings and let us turn to the present, to how I wanted to solve my first issue: a place where to live.

Tokyo is big city, it is so big that the current territory is capable of housing lot more of people than the current population, sometimes leaving free space in most of the least developed Wards.

That is why the 4th Ward became my best choice in the limited selection I was able to gather. The wards weren't distributed just like in the beginning of Tokyo Ghoul, the feeding grounds being led by other leaders, some known while others possibly going to perish soon from their lack of presence in the known lore.

Speaking of lore, my decision to venture inside the 4th Ward wasn't completely random but it was based on the simple supposition that the current leader of that feeding ground… was Uta.

Sounds like a foolish idea on insight but it had some hidden meanings that I found appealing, if not endearing. While the man wasn't the chill mask maker yet, he was also aimless and didn't need to hunt down a small fish like myself as I lived my life in his turf.

Superficial hypothesis of being either hunted down by a lieutenant or by a group of low-tier grunts under his command had also passed in my mind but I was ready to bite the bullet just this once for the sake of my immediate survival.

Much to my dismay, the least favored scenario presented to myself as I reached one of the several unused buildings in the zone, I went to look inside through a smashed window and grimaced as I spotted two men smoking together.

I crouched under the opening, seeing one of them turning quickly towards my direction.

"I- Is that the scent of a human?" I couldn't see them now but I could hear his friend sighing tiredly at the panicking ghoul.

"There are humans passing around, Koitsu. Maybe you should seriously take a leave from dealing with _her_."

'Koitsu' snarled at the last word. "I wish, but that brat would surely make me pay for even thinking of 'not being a good boy'."

"Why don't you take a pause break?" The other man suggested calmly. "I will say you went to the bathroom or some other excuse she will find acceptable."

There was a tense silence, one that lasted about few minutes before 'Koitsu' sighed loudly. "Fine. But it is on your skin if she finds out that I am doing other stuff."

"Deal."

I stood still for a while, waiting for the footsteps of the leaving Ghoul to not be heard, as I started to think how to deal with this situation.

**[Odd House]**

**The warehouse is guarded by two Ghouls, affiliation unknown, with the possibility of a third one waiting inside. Deal with the grunts and discover what is being hidden within the building.**

**Reward:**

**-New House: Warehouse in the 4th Ward-**

**-?-**

I looked once more from the window, relaxing as I saw the remaining guard giving his back to my direction and looking quite unaware of my presence.

Still a mere look to his stats managed to dampen my mood as I was facing a stronger opponent than I had expected.

**Cigarette Guard LVL.10**

**1000/1000HP**

A direct approach wasn't doable as I was sure that the guard's attack and speed would make a brawl incredibly unfavorable for me and I hardly had the firepower to return the favour.

Thus I had to go for the indirect, stealth way. I glanced around my current surroundings and I found a metal staircase leading to the floor above the man.

Keeping myself crouched, I started to walk slowly towards the staircase, glancing nervously back and forth from the guard to where I was walking to and then… I was inside the warehouse.

The catwalk that the entrance led to reached around the corners of the building and the guard was smoking right underneath a particular section of it. I paused once I reached said section, looking down as a box appeared in front of me.

**[Stealth Kills]**

**Following the rules of some other games, Stealth Kills are a mechanic of the Game. Hitting one of your foes stealthily will led to a 100% Critical Hit to be performed on them.**

Now that is quite the fortunate development, I mused as I started to climb over the catwalk and-

**Power Punch Guard's face**

**-1000HP!**

The deceased Ghoul didn't let anything leave his mouth as I descended upon him, my closed hand slamming fiercely on his head and making him crash harshly on the concrete floor.

**Exp: 95/210 + 100**

His death didn't bring much emotion, just a slight relief that I wasn't anymore in danger of being-

I felt something moving quickly, furiously, forcing me to bend my legs to dodge the approaching blow. I stared at the large, wing-like Kagune of green as it grazed few strands of hair off my head.

**-74HP!**

**HP: 126/200**

The following kick managed to slam onto my ribs and I felt some cracking at the pressure and might pushed onto them. The attack sent me flying for a while but much to my distress, my leg was caught mid-air and my body was forced on the ground.

**-52HP!**

**HP: 74/200**

I rasped, my lungs painfully working to get some air in while I could feel my t-shirt slowly getting wet at the red blood that started to flow out of my newly-created wounds.

"You seriously think you can try to play the hero, little bastard!" The snarl was familiar, it was Koitsu. The man had never left the premises of the place, didn't he. "I knew that my nose had caught something, but to think you would be able to kill that shithead here so quickly?"

His hands pulled me up, tightening on my shoulder as his fingernails slowly pushed on my skin. I looked at him, my vision unfocused by the concussion I was currently suffering but I could see clearly that something was slowly forming within his Kagune.

Ukakus might be weak in close-encounters because of their inherently meek stamina compared to other Ghoul Types, yet this one wasn't going to try to finish me with anything physical.

The RC crystals were sturdy pellets secreted from Ukaku Kagune, used most of the time to snipe down enemies from the distance. Being this close to the dangerous shards, I had no space to move myself out of the attack and… I was going to die.

The sensation of being denied the opportunity to truly taste the promised glory, it was coppery… just like blood.

His smirk, so smug and infuriating, and I wanted to end him.

I felt the anger building within my core, the unchecked fury that demanded to fight back this predicament and shatter this unfair fate of mine.

And my opportunity was kindly offered by my own opponent. The time that an Ukaku usually waste to create their RC bullets is never specified in the series.

Some of the strongest ones are capable of having immediate RC crystals formed in their Kagune, but this man was a low-tier grunt.

So as he focused on preparing the final blow, I prepared my kick to-

**-78HP!CRIT!**

-kick below his belt!

The man recoiled, his concentration disrupted and his hold lessened.

Adrenaline guided me out of the hold of the Ghoul, the recharge time for the **Power Punch** was completed and I drove my fist deep where I previously landed my kick.

Agony was painted on his face and I flinched as I felt something broke in a simple crunch. Embarrassed, panicking and incredibly regretful of having used this kind of strategy, I decided to not waste his 'sacrifice' and proceeded to beat him to a pulp.

Koitsu didn't speak, his mouth letting out shrieks of pain once in a while as I continued to fiercely demolish his body.

Two minutes of full punching, I wasn't even staring at the damage counter but I realized that he was dead the moment I saw a the box confirming his passing and the EXP being properly added to the counter.

* **Ding***

**Congratulations, you have LVLd Up !**

**[Status]**

**Name: Kenshin Ogura**

**Title: The Gamer**

**Level 7 - Exp: 85/240**

**Age: 15**

**Health Points (HP) : 74/200 +20**

**Money = 5000 Yen**

**Attributes**

**Attack: 110 +5**

**Physical Defense: 200 +10**

**Special Defense: 0 +0**

The deed was accomplished, the last of the guards had fallen before me.

I sighed tiredly, my footing a little shaky as I felt the stress of the previous moments catching up onto me. Yet my job was far from over, as the lack of a notification of the recent mission being completed showed.

I was about to walk away from the gory scene when I felt someone approaching, urging my weary body to adopt a defensive stance as-

"That looks so cool!" A female voice exclaimed with childish awe. She had been so quick that my eyes almost lost her action briefly until she stopped in front of the corpse.

Bending a little to look closely at the dead Ghoul, the girl tilted her head in a cute way.

She was wearing a simple green dress that reached her knees, a pair of comfortable shoes. Her orange hair were short, barely reaching the tips of her shoulder, curly locks that hinted to a curious pink shade giving way for her beautiful visage.

A little bit taller than me, she still looked to be fairly young, something close to my own age.

Her eyes were fixed on the scene, her stare akin to a child morbidly staring to a dead ant on her feet.

Finally her attention turned away from the Ghoul… and onto my face.

"To think that a normal human would be able to commit such an unlikely feat." She giggled, taking a step forward in my direction.

My feet tensed, my instinct screaming for me to run away from her, away from the dangerous LVL. 20 in front of me but my cold logic reminded me that I wasn't fast enough to avoid being caught.

Itori was deadly, even at this age she would be able to turn me into mincemeat without putting lot of efforts in the act.

"Can you tell me what is your name, cutie?" While the girl said this, her arms crossed underneath her chest, bringing more attention to her budding cleavage. She was growing well and, thinking about her future self, I couldn't but feel my own cheeks heat up at the distracting sight.

She let another giggle out and I was brought back to reality. "I-Interesting mole, Itori-san, and..." I paused a moment, gaining some relief from the surprised glance she returned at me knowing her name. "My name is Ogura Kenshin, nice to meet you."

The redhead blinked once. Then twice.

Finally her lips twitched in a big smile as she started to laugh. It was not a curt one, nor a fake one from my own understanding.

It was a symphony that sounded genuinely good to the ear.

I let a smile out and waited for her to calm down, which happened just few moments after.

"T-That was quite an interesting way to introduce yourself." She looked to be out of breath for a moment, then she was finally calm. "Truly an interesting individual, Ken-san."

Confusion played in my feature, the nickname a surprise I had not taken into account.

"But I wonder what I should do now with you." Her hand softly scratched her chin in an adorable display of serious thinking. "The only thing I know for sure is that… I don't want to kill you."

I frowned and her smile widened in turn. "What do you mean, Itori-san?"

"While the loss of my bodyguards is a little saddening… I was already planning to remove them in the near future." She looked sheepish for a moment. "You wouldn't believe how useless they had been until now, always letting some unpleasant people in and… they will not disappoint me anymore."

Her hand was quick and I flinched as she cupped my cheek with a pleased look. "But I think your presence here is neither to kill me, nor to harm the gang I am part of." She tilted her head. "Why are you here, Ken-san?"

Should I tell her? Was there even a true choice behind this all?

I was almost out for the count and Itori was twice as strong as of now. Trying to wrestle my way out, just as I had stated previously, was not a viable option.

So in the end I managed a sigh as I spoke. "I was trying to find a place where to live. My… I don't have a home and-" Her finger pressed my lips closed.

"Shhh.." She whispered quietly, her stare directed right into my eyes. "I don't need this kind of information. What I want is… do you want to make a deal?"

… "What?"

She sighed and turned her eyes away from me. "I have been trying to get a proper role in the grounds as a… information broker." Her expression turned sour for a moment, then sad.

"But I have found limited success by restraining my activities within the Ghoul network as it is quite difficult for fellow man-eaters to know when the CCG wants to strike." Her orange eyes were back on me. "This is why I think we can find a good agreement, you and I."

"You… You want me to investigate for you, to find when and where the Doves are going to strike."

She smiled. "I admit I had not expected a human to be using the term for the investigators but yes, that is what I want."

Her finger slowly descended from my neck to the spot where once were my wounds, the remaining proof being the blood stain on my shirt.

"I can offer you a place where to crash and some funds once in a while. Nothing more, nothing less- mhh."

Her bloody finger went to her lips as she drunk the liquid from it. She nibbled at it a little before bringing it out of her mouth, a pleasant smile on her face.

"And you taste good, Ken-san."

I blinked at the last comment and decided to ignore it for everyone's sake. "I-I think we were discussing about the deal and… I am in."

She smiled once more. "That is good then!" She skipped around me and towards the hallway that led deep into the building. "I will show you our room now, if you allow me."

I nodded but froze right as the entire sentence was registered in my brain. "Our?"

Itori nodded quietly as she took the lead to the small walk. "I will remind you that, while I would like to be that rich, I am still a poor, little Ghoulette with not much of a yen on her pockets. Plus, I think you will behave like a gentleman… or else I might show you what happens to **naughty boys**."

Morbid curiosity died the moment the implications of that explanation were flashed by my mind.

One room, one bathroom… one bedroom.

It was a miracle that I didn't turn into a tomato as several possible scenes played in my head, unaware that Itori knew the distress behind her, her smile twitching madly as the girl slowly planned new ways to tease me.

* * *

**AN**

**New companion unlocked! Itori (Young) is now part of the team!**

**P.S. It would seem like someone had been kind enough to give some donations and I am happy for this! Thousand thanks to: Mike Felix!**

**Will give more shoutouts to those who leave some pledges as… I would like some cash.**

* * *

**WoG - Chapter 1: Unofficial Origins**

While the first confirmed presence of Ghouls could be traced back to Medieval ages, Ghoulkind's origin had long been theorised to come for a further back time period. Some suggest that the first ones were well hidden among the first men, a time when cannibals weren't truly easy to identify and counter. Some historians suggest that the reason why Ghoulkind couldn't be able to further grow in numbers so early on was the very limited nourishment available to them. While humans could enjoy the fruits of the land and the local faunua, Ghouls were hardly able to farm for their own food as their diet was nigh-impossible to satisfy with other substances or food than human flesh. Biologists specialised in Ghouls have long confirmed that the man-eaters suffered through several 'famines' for the sudden reduction of humans in the area where they hunted, forcing drastic reductions of their population and a quick normalisation between the races. While still highly superior to simple men, Ghouls were unable to truly achieve a proper society and that led them to quick downfalls during history.

* * *

**Now that we got Itori and I know people will ask about this… here is her current stats:**

**[Status]**

**Name: Itori (Surname Unknown)**

**Title: Novice Informator**

**Level 20**

**Age: 15**

**Health Points (HP) : 4200/4200**

**Money = Unknown**

**Attributes:**

**Attack: 1731**

**Physical Defense: 2578**

**Special Defense: 2184**

**Passive Skills:**

**Bikaku Kagune (LVL Max.) - A single powerful RC strand form from your Kakuhou, a powerful reinforced tool of offense and precision.**

**Novice Interrogator (LVL 2/5) – You know how to gain information from weak-minded people. Your success rate in extorting details out of people is improved by 10%.**

**Race Trait: Ghoul - Your current growth is the same pace as Ghouls. Current growth rate is: 250%**

**Active Skills:**

**Beautiful Whip (LVL 3/10) - The power of a mighty punch! Your fist is coated in energy that let you deal a single punch with a damage ten times it's normal. (Recharge Time: 10s)**

**Traits:**

**Weaponized Beauty – A woman that knows how to turn her gorgeous appearance in a true blade to use against man and women alike. Interrogation are quicker and shops offer a 20% discount.**

**A Friendly Clown – The world is a sad joke and you want to lighten hearts just how you like it. +20 to any relationships' improvement.**

**P.S. Her Stats, just like the majority of the cast will be uneven compared to the protagonist's. The growth isn't decided by the game and some points are obtained by specific actions for them.**

 


	3. Trust comes First

To say that I was confused with how things had turned out would be an understanding. 

Finding Itori in what was supposed to be my first mission could easily be considered a blessing as much as it could be considered a curse, especially with how unpredictable the girl was in this time period.

Sure, I had some lines of her overall behavior from her future self, but it was also true that she was younger and less prone to accept a calm flow of life that she had professed during her time as bartender at the Helter Skelter. 

She was a Clown, the benign character that doesn’t care for lives, nor for attachments with any beings. She was also the careful Ghoul, always keeping caution while looking around her proximity. The previous night had ended up without further interactions after our mutual introduction, the girl offering the cold floor of the room as my sleeping quarter.

The fear of this all being a trap sounded overly-foolish in my head, knowing full well that she was strong enough to one-shot me on the spot. A clown she was, but not a demented one.

** [Your HP and MP had been fully replenished] **

So when I first woke up from my dreamless sleep, my body tensed at the sound of someone humming the tune of an unknown song. Eyes slowly opening to the pale gray ceiling, I had them redirect to the responsible behind the quiet singing.

I saw a long tendril of white and read slowly waltz at the tune, its moves reminding me of a snake delighted by a flute and… I frowned at the scene. Lowering my stare, I finally saw Itori, the girl lying on her stomach in her small bed as she continued to browse distractedly through the fashion magazine in her hands.

I tried to adjust myself but the mere action made the floor creak at my weight. The tendril stopped instantly, retracting back in the girl’s back as she turned to look in my general direction.

The frown turned into a small smile, the kind of smile only someone bored would show when a mean to overcome boredom itself is discovered.

“ Good morning~.” Itori greeted chirpily from her perch and I nodded back at her as I sat on the ground, the dizziness slowly abandoning my body as I was now fully up.

I barely saw the Ghoul moving out of her bed, the girl now standing slightly crouching above me with the magazine she had been reading until now spread in front of me.

“ What do you think of this one?” The question was genuine, her finger pointing at a simple, light-green dress. It was a winter dress and I deduced it was because the girl needed to get something that would help her avoid suspicion over her cover.

Sure, Ghouls could survive a little cold, but they were hardly capable of making excuses to explain how it was possible to humans.

“ It...” I blinked, pausing just a moment to stare at the price tag, noticing quite the detail about it. “A little expensive.”

The Ghoulette frowned at my reply, giving another look at the dress and tilting her head in confusion. “But it says here that it is discounted-” “For the next month.”

My quick interruption was pardoned by the fact that it was true. The shop had indeed set discounts for the winter clothes but it was going to start a week or two from today, something that not many would notice with a passing glance.

“ You… are right.” She deflated a little and… 

What was going on?

I could excuse her silly question to some deep test to see my actual attitude when dealing with this kind of situations… but why this question?

“ Do you truly want it?” I blurted without thinking much about it, feeling like there wasn’t any sense in trying to micro-analyze her current behavior.

She nodded quietly, her eyes turning to look into mine with… a pleading glint. 

Oh no. Absolutely not, I wasn’t going to on some shopping spree because the girl, a very dangerous one to the booth, wanted to leech off money from me for some clothes-

* * *

 

Even though I was keeping a calm composure while a smiling Itori walked around the aisles of the shop, I was incredibly livid. Not only I had to use my limited cash to satisfy the whims of the Ghoulette, but I had also have to be there and see this gibberish unfold.

The 20th Ward was also a quarter I had planned to not go for a long time, at least not until I was strong enough to avoid the old Yoshimura from spotting me in the area.

And yet I was here, where the Nerima Ward was supposed to be trying to not anger the currently cheerful Ghoul I was partnered with.

Speaking of agreements, I had yet to understand if the girl had truly meant that deal with her words or if she had merely sprouted something just to get some human toy to poke around until she grew bored of me.

I was at LVL.7 and a human. I couldn’t even think of surviving a direct encounter if it had to happen, not even trying to make a run for it would help my case.

Itori finally brought in front of me the very dress she had shown back in her room, the one I had been quite keen to point out the excessive price during this period. She didn’t say anything, only showing it with a cheeky smile plastered on her face-

Oh no. “Itori-”

“ C’mon, you said you would be able to afford it and… I found also this.” It was a simple scarf. It was light-blue, medium-sized and surprisingly enough cheap. I frowned at the gesture, my features darkening as I realized that this was going to be bought too with my own money.

“ Seriously?” She blew a raspberry and I scoffed a ‘brat’ at her, merely getting her smile to widen at my clear irritation. 

Did I mention that Itori was a blessing? I wasn’t so much sure about it now with how much I was losing there.

The cashier gave me a pitiful stare and I didn’t deign to answer it for the sake of keeping some dignity within my core. Paying for the few things the girl wanted to have, my current funds were less than half of what I had started with.

I could feel my wallet cry from within my pocket, but I was too focused by the fact the Ghoul had decided to act up in this situation, embracing my arm close as we both walked down the road as if some young couple.

While I don’t doubt some people would feel lucky to have someone as beautiful as she was to be this affectionate, I was someone that knew her enough to know that this was just a further provocation.

Mustering every single ounce of determination within my body to not give in to the embarrassing situation, I was rewarded in the strangest way possible.

After few minutes of silent walking, Itori started to push me towards the Big Girl establishment she had spotted right after we had turned the last corner of the street.

I frowned, giving a glance at her and she didn’t reply. Entering inside the building, I was quick to remember why this place was particular.

The counterpart of the Big Boy franchise was mostly staffed by gorgeous waitresses and one of them reached for us with a smile faker than a fac-simile.

“ Good morning and welcome to Big Girl. My name is Itsuka, how may I help you?”

“ We would like a table for two.” The orange-haired girl took the lead in the chat.

The human woman blinked in surprised at the tone the Ghoulette used but she nodded nonetheless. “Sure. Please follow me.”

The place reminded me much of a Burger King than anything and the table we were given was a relatively big one for two people.

As soon as we took our respective seats, the girl was quick to pick the small menu, her eyes scanning for the products. “Pick the Delicious Deluxe.”

It was a request, she literally ordered me to pick that kind of burger. I blinked in confusion, picking up my own menu and glanced at the food.

The Delicious Deluxe had the same price and ingredients… of a Big Mac?

This establishment sure was turning out to be a confused mix of brands. What next, Taco Bell?

As the young woman returned with my order, I stared at it for few moments before turning my attention back to Itori.

The Ghoul was trying her best to appear unfazed by the fact I was going to be eating alone, yet I could see her twitch in partly-veiled hunger once in a while.

I frowned.

“ Itsuka-san.” The waitress paused right as I called her out, the turned around with a quizzical look. 

“ Yes?”

“ I don’t want to burden you, but could you also get a cup of coffee for my girlfriend?” A foot slammed onto mine, but I barely flinched at the attempt from the orange-haired girl. “I think she would need some now.”

The woman blinked, glancing briefly at the girl in front of me before nodding slowly. “I will get a cup.”

I nodded in return and turned back to see a… pouting Itori. Arms crossed around her chest, her finger tapping on the table.

“ What?” She didn’t reply, actually the question seemed to incense her a little more until… she sighed tiredly.

“ Let’s just say that… I was trying to repay your kindness. For earlier.” She paused as the cup of warm coffee was placed in front of her. She took it in her hands, feeling the refreshing sensation of the warmth from the beverage, taking a tentative sip. “We are… partners after all.”

That was kind of… weird. “What do you mean?”

She hummed, focusing on her drink first, then she glanced back. “While it might have sounded me forcing you into buying me things… I was actually trying to get you to relax a little.”

Relax a little? “You mean you were trying to ‘break the ice’… by having me spending money for what you needed-”

“ T-That is not the truth.” She huffed annoyed. “I was actually expecting you to say no when I took both the dress and the scarf in. But you didn’t and… I feel bad.”

You mean to tell me that. A ghoul is ‘feeling bad’ because she had been unable to plan properly a social interaction?

Game, are you sure this is Tokyo Ghoul? Or did you sent me in some Dating Sim version?

“ So by buying me a burger… you are trying to make amend?” She nodded quickly, her cheeks flaring a curious shade of red. It was right in that moment that I did realize a crucial detail I had long excluded for simple reasons.

While Itori was convincingly mature because of her inherent nature forcing her to adapt quicker to the hard life of Ghoulkind, she was still a naive girl until a certain point. She was in the good path to become the renowned information broker, but she was still so far from the destination.

My lips twitched in a small smile as I let the reality of what was happening finally sink in. 

“ Itori-san.” She tilted her head with a curious expression as I called her. “You are funny.”

The girl blinked. Then twice.

Finally she huffed again, looking away from me. “Y-You are quite mean, Ken-san.”

A chuckle escaped my mouth, a brief one, but it was enough to make her shake her head in mock annoyance.

What a peculiar partner.

* * *

 

After paying the check, we started to discuss quietly what our agreement entailed on a general sense: Finding information about the human world that could help Ghouls in Tokyo.

The objective was clear, but the extent of the task was immense for only two people. Still I had a devious plan that I had to fully test with the girl.

The library within Kamii University was one of the most expanded and modern ones in the Ward, a place with computers to use to the discretion of the library’s warden.

Entering the premises of the campus was the easiest bit, as there wasn’t anyone there to guard the gates. The difficult bit came as we reached the entrance of the library and we were stopped by the old lady by the entrance of the building.

The lady was far from senile and called out immediately that we were fairly young to be students of any of the available faculties. 

“ I actually wanted to see if it was possible to use the documents within the library for our research, ma’am.” I explained with a calm tone of voice. “I had heard from some friends of my brother that study here that this library is well-furnished and… I am sorry if I am asking too much, but we would need some extra help with an important research.”

She blinked with a curious glint. “And what kind of research might require a… ‘well-furnished’ library?”

“ We were tasked to find some general outline of the CCG’s organization and current structure. I had asked around other libraries but-” The old woman sighed tiredly and raised her hand to stop me from continuing.

“ I can see why you would need the resources available here and...” She sighed, thinking about this for few moments. Itori squeezed at my arm, the girl obviously confused by what I was trying to accomplish with this, but I kept looking at the woman.

“ I can give you at best an hour.” I nodded, a smile spreading in my face as she let us inside.

Turning the corner at the first bookshelf, I was already searching for a terminal to use for my plan-ouch!

I flinched as the Ghoul finally squeezed a little more than fine, drawing my attention on her incredibly confused expression. “Why are we here?”

Deciding against spoiling the surprise early on, I switched the subject. “Do you have a notebook and a pen.”

She blinked and I sighed. “Do you want to start with our work?” Some realization sprung out of her features, but nothing overly-revealing as we took a seat in front of the first computer I found.

It was relatively old, maybe new compared to the period of time, but still a rubbish model to the more evolved PCs back in 2019.

The device was turned on and I quickly launched the browser, some ripoff version of Mozilla, and sighed calmly as I finished inputting for the CCG on the search bar. 

“ Itori, who is the current director of the CCG?” The girl frowned, not knowing the answer to the question and… I loaded the Wikipedia page of the CCG. Surprisingly enough, the article spaced from the early origins (1900s) to the current times under the direction of the current leader.

“ This one, Washuu Tsuneyoshi. He is the director.” 

Now you would ask, why the computer should be a novelty for a Ghoul and the answer would be quite simple.

Being unable to mostly integrate in society, many Ghouls failed to see the potential the internet had in saving their hides from the CCG. Young students, humans and Ghouls, were mostly taken by their studies (or by the need to keep up with their appearances for the Ghoul ones), barely giving too much weight over the incredibly important device.

Itori was not dumb and the full realization of what I just ‘gifted’ her dawned on her visage. A small smile, a mad glint and her hands were already scribbling down the information I was passing her.

While it wasn’t information that could be used instantly to get quick money, the full knowledge of the system behind the main enemy of Ghoulkind would turn out to be the foundation of something that could be expanded in a different period of time.

Names with proper classifications and dates regarding the shifts of the main HQ in the 1 st Ward were carefully written down in the notebook, the simple thing becoming more relevant the more words were inked on it.

Time flies quickly when you have time and, after a full hour of hardworking from both sides, Itori and I left the premises of Kamii University with a pleased expression and with possible new plans to work onto.

We might be starting from little, but the openings that were there to be exploited to the fullest were going to truly push our stand in the world to an acceptable level, not too visible but also not too much background compared to the action that was going to happen very soon.

The orange-haired girl was giddy with her first impression of the internet, having shown to her in the last few minutes about Youtube (or something similar to it) and given her the chance to see something girls love to see in any situations.

Videos of cute cats.

The rest of the day we went around wandering near the 4 th Ward and watching some shop windows, trying to not go too far from our current ‘home’ before a certain time.

By the time we finished a quick dinner, the girl eating some… meat while I opted for something light like a salad, I somehow got stuck in the weirdest of situations… once more.

As nighttime came and we both went to sleep, I found myself opening my eyes to a different sight from the previous place I had been lying in. 

In front of me, a quietly snoring Itori continued to press herself onto me. Trying to move out and avoid getting caught in some unpleasant developments, I found out that the very reason I had been put there and was unable to move was the single Kagune coming from the girl’s Kakuhou.

Breasts pressed on my chest and her warm breath reaching my neck, I was blushing big time and had to wait a long time before I could find enough ‘peace’ to fall asleep once more.

_ **This world… is insane.** _

* * *

 

**AN**

**I bet someone expected me to jump the gun and move the duo towards some other known characters and it isn’t the case!**

**While I had been barely touching the Game element in this chapter, the reasoning is actually legitimate: I cannot rush to overpower him in just one chapter as Kenshin need to make his ‘footing’ stable. Itori might be a kind lady in the Canon, but we are talking about her younger self and people do change in nine years.**

**Why computers are insanely OP in this story: One of the things mentioned in the lore is that very few Ghouls are capable of writing, reading and using modern devices because of how difficult it is to learn things. By giving the powerful tool known as Internet to someone as ambitious like Itori and Kenshin, the world has just opened the gates and it is ready to be conquered.**

**WoG – Chapter 2: Renaissance.**

While Mankind enjoyed great development after the Dark Ages, the advent of the new era brought in something that many had not expected to happen. Because of the chaotic plagues and wars happening in the Medieval Ages, Ghoulkind had managed to silently infiltrate the growing communities within the major cities. The increasing number of deaths that the Church tried to pass as victims of supernatural creatures, demons and hellish fiends had been confirmed few decades ago as the inefficient capacity of the old garrisons to identify Ghouls in the cities, leading to the formation of a new idea within Ghoulkind. Large communities of man-eaters were now rare as the newer generations preferred to act in small groups to avoid being caught by the people. The Renaissance is marked as the beginning of the Silent War that continues even now in modern times.


	4. Loyalty

**Chapter 3: Loyalty**

The next day was quiet, surprisingly enough I was spared the embarrassing aftermath of the previous night as Itori had decided to leave the warehouse for a ‘business’ walk. 

While I was sure that the girl knew the basics to set up a proper network of people, I was hardly compelled by the belief that the Ghoulette would hard-work herself into it. Maybe it was the fact my current understanding of her mindframe was deceitfully limited, or maybe I knew already that she did this out of love for the job.

By the end of the day this activities were merely for the sake of surviving in the harsh reality that was the-

Underworld? Ghoulworld? The gray area of Tokyo that was hidden only to humans, at least humans that were too dangerous to have around.

Dropping the small note left by the orange-haired girl back on the bed, I decided to plan out my current situation. Since I have been around Itori, I had been given close to no time to actually prepare something to deal with… everything.

Nine years before the beginning of the ‘story’ was a shaky period, one where a pseudo-cold war was ongoing between Ghouls and CCG. Aogiri Tree was still the silly dream of a newly-introduced writer with little connection to the outward zone of the city, V was still busy getting its stuff collected after Kuzen had gone berserk on their butts and… the Washuu family.

The family was dangerous, the Sunlit Garden project something that had finished to fully develop the monster that will be the CCG’s finest reaper.

Arima was young, somewhat inexperienced but still a dangerous player in the chessboard that is the city. What he couldn’t make up with his current skills was compensated by the presence of strong minders around him.

It was interesting how the CCG had not caught notice of his interaction with Eto, maybe they knew- or maybe they are just dumb.

The second option wasn’t totally far-fetched from a realistic point of view, since the mere fact that they had the entirety of their organization presented so foolishly on an easily-accessible website.

True, Ghouls hardly owned Computers because of their inherent inability to understand the potential of the grand device, but it was also correct to say that it was dumb to paint an ever-present target on the naive fools that worked for them.

The only thing that I could at least commend was the rigorous lack of details about Quinques, the information about the Kagune-made weapons hidden carefully behind few strings of outward description.

Speaking of weapons and armed organizations, the previous day’s search brought up some differences from the ‘real world’ I had barely noticed.

Differences like Article 9 having been revised in the last few decades to allow the CCG to exist without restrictions in the Japanese homeland.

Other questions sprung out from this development, but I had decided to keep quiet about my curiosity about the ‘lore’ of the world for the sake of appearances. It wouldn’t bode well for me if Itori started to suspect I was more than ‘weird’.

I sighed, finishing to write down the last thought inside my head down on the small, unused notebook I had found around the building. Hopefully the Ghoulette wasn’t the owner as God knows how she would react to that situation. 

My little musing died the moment I felt someone tap softly on my shoulders, urging me to look around and spot the aforementioned girl. She was smiling a little, an attempt to hide… disappointment?

“ Something’s wrong?” The question was enough to make her show her true mood, a small pout forming out of her lips as she crouched down and sat by my side.

She held up her own notebook, a page in particular being presented to my eyes as I proceeded to read the content written on it.

**4th** **Ward, New Visitors (3)?**

I frowned at the page, tilting my head a little to show my confusion and Itori sighed.

“ Uta-san denied my request for some extra hands... but he said he would reconsider if ‘I’ went to check who had decided to settle in quite recently.” She paused just a moment and sighed. “It is a small family.”

Now that was… interesting? “A small family?”

“ Father, mother and child. Not much is known other than the fact the man is trying to… make some business.” Her words strung a weird chord within my brain, the details oddly reminding me of a particular group but-

“ I suppose we will go and see what is going on.” My agreement was met with a nod as we both stood up and walked out of the hideout.

The walk was brief, the address being part of the limited information available to Uta, and we paused just a moment to stare at the seemingly abandoned warehouse.

It wasn’t that much of a surprise, I would have been shocked if Ghouls rejected the idea of using this kind of places to hide from the world. 

Yet the reason we paused wasn’t simply for a glance, but because of the two thugs guarding the entrance. Now that was curious…

**Basic Thugs LVL.4 x 2**

** 470/470HP **

Itori took the lead in the following discussion and I decided to keep quiet as she tried to work the situation as… I wasn’t ready for a proper direct confrontation yet.

“ What is going on here?” The men exchanged a glance before smiling at the girl, their stare enough to make me understand that there wasn’t going to be a diplomatic solution in the near future.

“ Do you want to know, sweetie~?” 

It was such a dumb reply that I felt relieved when the Ghoulette didn’t spare a moment to doubt her Kagune, the Bikaku piercing through the chest of the unaware grunt, the other stunned by the scene and unable to move was quickly disposed by a double  **Powerpunch** on its face.

**-250HP!**

**-270HP!**

**Exp: 85/240 + 200**

* **Ding***

**Congratulations, you have LVLd Up !**

**[Status]**

**Name: Kenshin Ogura**

**Title: The Gamer**

**Level 8 - Exp: 45/270**

**Age: 15**

**Health Points (HP) : 220/220 +20**

**Money = 800 Yen**

**Attributes**

**Attack: 115 +5**

**Physical Defense: 210 +10**

**Special Defense: 0 +0**

“ Do you know who they worked for?” At her negative glance, I hummed as we both entered the building and-

**[Unforgettable Past]**

**Someone is trying to kill the current owner of the warehouse. Find out the culprits and beat them up!**

**Reward:**

**(7000 Yen)**

**(New Building: The Clinic)**

**(Relationship with Itori grows!)**

**(???)**

**(???)**

Shit, now I know why it all felt familiar. So we were going to ‘save’ the Fueguchi family so soon?

Weren’t they supposed to be out of Tokyo in this period of the story? Actually no, now that I think about it there wasn’t a clear pattern about their presence in the city.

Sure, they had been absent at least 4 months prior to the Canon Start because of… issues with the city.

Just as I realized that we were going to encounter heavy resistance, Itori and I turned the corner to find the doctor’s office. Or how ruined it was now.

A metallic desk had been toppled, papers scattered on the floor and there were some glass pieces on the floor, the remains of medical vials.

The married couple had their back on the opposite wall. Asaki had his slender, bone-like Rinkaku deployed as he tried to make space between his family and the major threat. Their stare directed towards our direction- towards the bulky man between us and them.

**Jambu**  
**LVL.30**

**6000/6000HP**

...Oh hell nope!

The more I stared at the insane amount of HP the Ghoulish blob had, the more I realized that the worst case scenario has just manifested before me.

One of the major rules in Games is that… you don’t challenge the high-level boss without a plan. Especially not someone stronger than Itori.

I paled further as the blob paused, glancing around as his Kakugan sparked in a furious stare. “Who the fuck are you two?”

The crude language passed over my mind and I took a step back, bringing even more attention over me. I heard him sniff, his eyes widening a little and his mouth watered-

_ OH HELL NO! _

I didn’t bother waiting for him to fully turn around to know that I had to run away from the hungry bastard. Thunderous footsteps were giving chase and my legs were already burning through the distance on the opposite side of the hallway.

“ You are going to die, little human.”

Like hell! But my brain didn’t voice my refusal, too busy pumping blood through my body as I was sprinting through the building. I could hear Itori trying to call out for me, trying to yell some plans but I was kind of in a pickle.

The Fat Ghoul didn’t seem deterred after two full minutes of chase and I was starting to feel the strain of the quick, unexpected run.

I didn’t look back, my attention fixed on every possible turns I could take to delay the behemoth behind me.

“ You are slowing down! YOU ARE SLOWING DOWN!”

I KNOW AND I HATE YOU!

Finally I reached the other end of the building, a long staircase there that led to the upper floors of the warehouse.

I started to quickly rise through the steps, ignoring the fact the threat was mere moments to catch up and- 

“ TOO SLOW!”

While I have tried to slowly accept that the physics of this world were far different from the ‘real one’, I was quite shocked to see someone as fat and massive as the hungry Ghoul pull such a jump.

Mouth open and eager to take a bite out of me, I was swift in moving away from the trajectory of the ball of doom. The man slammed on the staircase, making it shake terribly as he fell face-first on the ground.

**-500HP!**

“ I-I am going to get you!”

I ignored the incessant ramble as I tried to pick some plan out of the current pause God just allowed me to have.

Ghouls were resilient to most of the materials available in nature… but they could still feel the blunt power behind a strong hit from anything.

This  **Jambu** was a Koukaku and their regeneration was generally subpar- I blinked at the cracked structure of the staircase and… I had my plan.

Readying my fist, I gave a quick prayer before slamming my hand onto the damaged foundation. The ruined material gave in to the strike and soon everything, from the roof to the stairs themselves, started to came down on the panicking Boss.

The loud collapse, so quick and decisive forced me to jump out of the way and towards one of the small openings on the wall.

**-10000HP!**

While Rize could have survived the impact of several steel beams, someone clearly weaker than her and with a slower regenerative capacity failed to withstand the weight of half the building on him.

The battle was over and I… was incredibly tired.

**Exp: 85/240 + 2000**

***Ding***

**Congratulations, you have LVLd Up x 6!**

**[Status]**

**Name: Kenshin Ogura**

**Title: The Gamer**

**Level 14 - Exp: 435/450**

**Age: 15**

**Health Points (HP) : 240/240 +120**

**Money = 800 Yen**

**Attributes**

**Attack: 120 +30**

**Physical Defense: 220 +60**

**Special Defense: 0 +0**

***DunDun***

**Perks Available:**

**Shrewd Salesman** **: Your experience in selling stuff has made you capable of buying things at a cheaper price. -15% discount to any shop's object.**

**Scaredy Cat** **: Fear is a strong emotion. When you are facing an opponent with a LVL higher than yours, you receive a 5% speed boost.**

**Passionate Bookworm** **: You love a good read. Books now receives a 7% Discount!**

As I went to pick  **Shrewd Salesman** as my newest perk, I felt my body forcibly pushed down.

**-300HP!**

I cursed loudly as one of the chunks of concrete still falling managed to reach my head and slam on it oh so nicely.

Blood exploded from my head but I- eh, the floor is so close no-  **Thud**

* * *

 

“ **You shouldn’t have never returned home, boy!”**

“ **She is not here anymore to protect you!”**

“ **Stay still a-and die!”**

 

* * *

 

I woke up in a bed of sweat, panic surging as I quickly noticed the medical appliances around me and- a soft hand pressed my chest down. 

Itori smiled bitterly, she looked like she had cried as her eyes were so puffy and red- Oh.

I almost died there.

…

Now that is… crazy. My heartbeat slowly ceased with its insane beating and I felt logic painting the world once more.

The room, we were back in the hideout but… why the medical equipment? I glanced around once more, this time my eyes picked some new details.

There, in a couch that I have never seen, were the small Fueguchi family. Ryouko was tending over a sleeping Hinami, the girl smaller, younger than her canon self, as her husband stared patiently back at me.

“ You are awake.” His voice took me out of the strangely quiet bubble I had around me until now and I blinked in surprise.

“ I- I am.” My throat was hurting, as if I had been screaming for a long time.

A sob from Itori turned my attention back at her, one of her hands was covering her eyes as her head shook ever-so-calmly. “Y-You almost died.”

I flinched at the tone, but not because I was scared or terrified by it. It was a tone that I had heard only once in my life and… it was bringing up some unpleasant memories to my mind.

Her hand moved and I felt unknown guilt washing over my face. 

There was no smile, nothing that could subvert the somber tone the Ghoulette had taken during the moment.

“ I-I’m sorry.” I blurted out without thinking and the girl tensed at my words, trembling visibly but… why?

“ Y-You are sorry?” Her tone sounded so empty- W-Why?

She gripped at my arm, her hold seemed restrained but it did have some might behind it. I breathed in and out.

What was going on?

Sure, I had been injured and I kind of almost got killed in finishing off the fatso but… why would she react this much from this situation?

I was fine and yet her face continued to show so much sorrow and…

My hand felt sluggish to move but I managed to reach the top of her head.

The girl froze at the contact but I didn’t move further. “I-I am fine.”

It was quick, it was furious and… it was surprising. My cheek burned, the slap moderately hurting as she wanted to show something.

But what was it?

What would warrant this reaction?

Why?!

The reason continued to avoid logic and I.. kind of felt disheartened about myself.

Did I do something wrong? What did I do wrong? Did I hurt Itori? Did I make some mistakes or-

But the chances were lost the moment I saw her getting up from her seat and… walking away.

My eyes continued to widen as she walked though the hallway, ignoring my distress as Itori went to our common room.

I blinked, feeling something burn almost painfully inside my chest. Move, it exclaimed with so much fervor, follow her!

Finally I made the decision. Asaki stared at me as I slowly wobbled myself out of the medical table, giving me just a warning as his wife tugged his sleeve, stopping him from intervening directly.

“ Don’t strain yourself.”

I gave a single, slow nod as I started to make small steps through the path the Ghoulette had taken.

The building grew quiet so suddenly, my breathing being the only thing reaching my ears as I ventured inside the bedroom.

Itori was there, silently lying on the bed. Her head was buried in two pillows as her Kagune waggled incoherently near the ceiling. Was this a nervous reaction? I didn’t waste too much time about the detail and proceeded to do the only thing viable in this situation.

Her body tensed as I let myself crash on the bed, just few moments from her, and she glanced right at me.

Her stare initially looked empty, but I could see a peculiar glimpse within her orange orbs. A need.

I blinked back at her and turned around, my back on the soft texture of the mattress. An invitation, one that she recognized and moved to accept.

Slowly but surely, the girl snuggled her head on my chest, eyes closed. Her single tendril cautiously wrapping us up, protectively.

My hand was once more on her head, this time caressing her scalp as we both closed our eyes. Today was crazy, that was without a doubt.

But what we truly learned from this all? The world is not as bleak as we both knew of and… Itori was a snuggler.

* * *

 

**AN**

**Do you all remember how I had mentioned some backstory for our protagonist? Well… it is about to be told quite soon.**

**Before I give way for other shenanigans, I want to remind you all that this story has a unique detail that makes Kenshin stand well above and below some of my other protagonists: His background is far from nice and it is possibly the worst one among the others.**

**Lastly, the reason why he is so weak by the end of the chapter will be given next one. There is a Game detail I have yet to introduce so...**

**Comments are appreciated and… Cheers!**

* * *

 

** WoG – Chapter 3: A Scary, New World. **

** With the discovery of America in the 1492 expeditions, Humanity was reminded once more of the grand communities of Ghouls. While the ones in the Old Continent had managed to adapt with the new times, the same wasn’t for those that had been fighting the natives. The Church approached several Conquistadores in the effort of delete any trace of new Ghoul Communities within the new lands. Surprisingly enough, illnesses were what mostly killed half of the known communities, just like it had happened with the human native tribes of the period. **

* * *

 

**Also, as promised, here is the updated status!:**

  


**[Status]**

**Name: Kenshin Ogura**

**Title: The Gamer**

**Level 14 - Exp: 435/450**

**Age: 15**

**Health Points (HP) : 360/360**

**Money = 7800 Yen**

**Attributes**

**Attack: 150**

**Physical Defense: 280**

**Special Defense: 0**

**Passive Skills:**

**Gamer Body (LVL Max.) - Congratulations, your body had been turned into one influenced by the rules of the Game Module. This Skill is present in all Users from the very beginning.**

**Gamer Mind (LVL Max.) - As a Gamer, you are blessed to have a mind devoid of possessions and manipulations. The emotional impact to your actions has been reduced of the 50%.**

**Race Trait: Human - Your current growth is the same pace as humans. Current growth rate is: 100%**

**Active Skills:**

**Power Punch (LVL 1/10) - The power of a mighty punch! Your fist is coated in energy that let you deal a single punch with a damage ten times it's normal. (Recharge Time: 10s)**

**Traits:**

**Educated Intellectual - A fine man of knowledge, you crave to learn more about yourself and everything around you. +10% experience from learning books and Intellectual-Type Skills.**

**Inner Fighter (1) - Your world was harsh and the only way to survive is to fight back. You have a novice to battle styles but you can handle yourself in non-dangerous situations. Receive +2% EXP from fights.**

**Perks:**

**One Last Time: Your mind refuses to surrender to a sure defeat. Receive back 50% of your HP back if your HP reaches below 10%.**

**Golden Touch: Enemies drops 10% more money than before.**

**Shrewd Salesman: Your experience in selling stuff has made you capable of buying things at a cheaper price. -15% discount to any shop's object.**

**Inventory:**

**[Basic Health Potion] x10**

  



	5. Making Things Official

**Chapter 4: Making things official**

The Fueguchi family had to spend two more days in the warehouse before we all got invited by Uta to talk about what had happened in his territory.

While killing the big Ghoul wasn’t the issue regarding the subtle irritation that one could perceive from the message, it was also true that the damage was had brought some unpleasant attention in the Ward.

A mixed group of investigators and police officers had meticulously studied the scene of the battle. The deceased ghouls were taken back to the CCG’s laboratories to be properly analyzed while their Kakuhou were removed and converted in new Quinques.

I knew that some of my blood had to have been found by the scientists in the field, but I was particularly unfazed by any implications it would spark to the organization. My blood wasn’t registered in the data bank of the Japanese’s census and the only thing the group was going to learn was that the responsible behind the death of the three ghouls was a human.

Theories would start with possible rogue investigators trying to solve some personal affairs with some Ghouls or some civilians dumbly searching for proof about ghouls.

The latter was actually plausible, the people of the capital hardly believing the existence of the creatures after so many years of relative peace in Tokyo had passed after the ‘War of the 60s’.

Still those two days were not spent idly as Itori and I managed to continue our job without much of an issue, filling two notebooks with names, details and some advice about several Investigators. It was far from being a seemingly-lucrative job, but given time and the chance of continuing our efforts after the end of the investigation, some contacts would surely love an updated list of dangerous people to avoid or… murder.

If humans could be dumb, so Ghouls could and the fact that some pompous sod would seriously attempt to take down individuals like Mado Kureo and Kuroiwa Iwao was proof of that.

I would have tried to make much more with this much time, but I was dealing with something I had quite forgotten about Games in general.

** Buffs and Debuffs : It might happen that for a reason or another you might be powered up or weakened by certain actions or conditions. Those are called ‘Buffs’ and ‘Debuffs’. **

** (Near-Death Fatigue): Having experienced a near-death experience, your body is still recovering from the Trauma and the Game takes into account this realistic detail. **  
** Time: 5d;**  
** -50% for HP, PA and PD;**  
** +50% Recharge time for Skills;**

An unfair situation, especially with the illusion that Gamer Body should have completely removed this kind of situations. Still, even through my capacity to bolster our current job sessions was highly-reduced, I was still able to find other things to do as I continued my recovery.

Returning back to the Fueguchis, the small family was actually comprehensive of the initial request to not do anything until we got something from Uta, the situation in the Ward hardly allowing any possible opportunity for the doctor to resume his work.

Asaki and Ryouko, as both have insisted to be referred to, were experienced with this kind of predicaments and the only lamentation that I found legitimate was a solution for their nourishment, which my orange-haired partner was keen to provide answer without much hesitation.

Itori spoke about the generous quantity of flesh kept inside the warehouse as it was designed to serve as a fallback base in case Uta’s home was targeted by the CCG or another Ghoul gang, and she was fine to let the three get their meals when they asked.

Gratitude came from the doctor and his wife, while little Hinami merely stared at the exchanges, trying to make sense of something confusing if her expressions were to be taken into account.

It was around dinner that the little girl finally moved out from the caring hold of her mother to approach me slowly. The process was intentionally slow, the child still fearful about possible scaring situations after what had happened the day before, but then she spoke.

“Why do you smell different?”

I almost snorted amusingly at the question, finding it quite unique compared to the classic ‘What is your name’ and ‘Who are you’. I smiled at her, pausing from my final adjustments for some of the collected notes.

“Why? Well, I am a human, Hinami-chan.” Hearing this response, the girl’s eyes slowly widened as she seemed to be awed by the fact she had the chance of seeing a human this close and… she twitched in her position.

Part of her wanted to walk closer and maybe ask more, but she still felt unable to approach a stranger, a human that was… doodling?

She tried to glance over the paper, her height being the cause of her inability to catch anything but I merely smiled and pulled one of the chairs near the table to be beside mine, patting it to gesture my invitation.

A thoughtful look crossed her face as she was deciding if or not take the offer and see what the ‘human’ was doing with the pen and the paper. The child’s curiosity managed to override the simple fear she had over this situation and she walked up to the chair.

After getting helped to sit on the seat, the girl’s eyes were quickly drawn to the paper and… she frowned.

“What is that?”

I sighed, remembering how the child didn’t know how to read and I decided to take a pause to try and get closer to her. The chibi brunette looked surprised as I closed the small book and took a small piece of paper, placing it in front of her.

“That is Kanji, Hinami-chan.”

I wrote down ‘Kanji’ on the paper and she followed the delicate movement of my fingers and pen to draw the sign. I hummed quietly as I retreated a little from the paper, letting the girl study the content on her own.

She kept quiet for few more seconds, then she looked at me with a needy expression. “C-Can I try, Oniichan?”

My brain melted at the nickname and I nodded with a light smile as I gave her the pen. Hinami didn’t waste time the moment she received the Bic, trying to replicate the sign on her own and ending up creating a curious doodle.

Pausing as she finished her attempt, she looked back at me, silently demanding some judgment over her work.

I had to force myself to not flinch at the expression in her face, the childlike hope of having done something decent or at least good. The sign was awful, her hand trembling several times and creating multiple wavy sections in the Kanji.

“Look.”

Carefully I took her small hands holding the pen, Hinami tensing a little for few moments as I waited for her to calm a little down. “I will give you some advice while drawing a kanji.”

“The first thing to know is that this kind of work takes time and repetition. You should never stop right as you get it done well the first time, nor you should overwork yourself because of it.” I said as I softly started to create the lines with precision, slowly understand that maybe I should have picked something a little more easy for the young girl.

Still, she seemed to accept the help as she was giving off a serious tone as she memorized the pattern of lines I was following to accomplish the single word.

As I finished, I let the child’s hand go but this time around Hinami didn’t go quickly to try and replicate the action. She blinked once, then twice and finally she nodded to herself as she got the idea behind the drawing.

While her calligraphy was still far from fine, her being a six years old and writing something quite complex were good enough reasons to be a little lenient in my judgment and, seeing the resulting kanji with less mistakes than the previous attempt I smiled and ruffled her hair.

“That is so good, Hina-chan.” She smiled, flattered a little by the words but not shying away from the kind and affectionate head-patting.

“T-Thank you, Ken-nii.” I blinked, my brain failing to grasp fully the magnitude of cuteness the small child had been able to manifest in a single sentence.

Few minutes later, the little girl was chatting quite happily with her mother and father, showing the result of her hard-work as her parents praised her too.

A beautiful sight, one that repeated several times in those two days as the girl eagerly asked to learn more words.

By the time Itori and I were going to meet up with Uta, Hinami had managed to get down seven more words.

Small steps, but a grand achievement for a child in her situation and I was glad that she learned something new that could help her in the future.

 

* * *

 

There was no ceiling, there was no roof.

The warehouse that was fitted to house the trusted officials of the Clowns was surprisingly well-decorated. There were some hints of Circus-like style but it wasn’t overly dominating the large room.

There were several tables, some bottles of blood that had been emptied in the recent past and… then there were them.

Uta was fairly young, still blonde and seemingly less of a creepy, chill dude than what he will turn into in 9 years from now. He was wearing a conservative jacket that reminded much of the ones Renji would be keen to use in the future. He was gazing absently the cloudy sky.

Speaking of the silver-haired man, Yomo seemed to glance our direction the moment Itori and I stepped inside the warehouse while being escorted by two guards.

Several other heads turned to look at us, or better say ‘me’, as we both were led in front of Uta. The leader of Pierrot finally deigned our presence with a glance, a bored look that melted in genuine interest as his eyes landed on me.

He adjusted himself in his couch, blinking as he curiously studied my frame and my scent.

“So it is true.” He said with a clear, neutral voice. “A human is working for Pierrot?”

Itori nodded, but opted to keep silent as her leader slowly got up from the couch and approached us.

He stared at me with a genuine sense of wonder, like a child trying to make sense of a new object in front of him.

“It sounds so impossible and abstract-” He paused, staring up as he thought about it. “But it sounds also quite interesting and fun to explore as a possibility.”

Some chuckles from the rest of the Ghouls in the massive room reached my ears. I was dealing with hardly reasonable individuals and a wrong move could see my career  _ and _ my life forfeited against the Clowns.

Uta returned to look at us. “But this funny idea can wait, especially since the very reason you two are here is about something a little more recent that that.” He tilted his head, still keeping his blank expression. “Who wants to explain?”

Itori twitched in her standing and I sighed nervously as I took it upon myself the grave duty of reporting what had happened.

“When Uta-san asked Itori-san to verify who had entered the Ward and set up a business there, I decided to accompany her for the task.” I paused just a moment, taking the quick nod from the interested leader to continue the story. “As we reached the address given, we encountered two unknown ghouls guarding the main entrance. They tried to ‘dissuade’ us from entering and concluding our task and… we _removed_ them from our path.”

A small smile finally appeared in the blond man’s visage, rapidly replaced from his previous thin line as he recomposed himself. “Even though I find your interesting story-telling quite fun to listen, I would prefer if you skipped to the point about the… whole building crashing down.”

I gulped nervously and nodded. “W-Well, the reason why it fell all down was that I… used it to kill the leader of those Ghouls, Jambu-”

At the mere mentioning of that name, the entire room started to whisper furiously about this development. 

But what made things clear about the magnitude of my deed was shown by the fact Renji stood up at those news. “ _ You _ killed the leader of the 13th Ward?” He questioned out loud as he made a step towards me. “A  _ human _ is responsible for Jambu’s death?”

The skeptical tone was met by a nervous sigh from me. “I-I didn’t kill him with my hands- I mean, I just used the weakness of the building’s foundation and-”

“It is still ludicrous.” Uta quipped quietly. “Once this gets out, people will start to wonder about the ‘curiously strong’ human that could beat a Rank A Ghoul.”

… Rank A? Was that blob truly ranked that before I- This is insane. 

Seriously, I was trying to keep a low profile for the sake of surviving this early on, why was the world throwing this much stuff at me- oh right, I was in Tokyo Ghoul.

This was… infuriating. This meant some of the plans I had formulated had to be changed for the sake of that unknown element coming out from nowhere that could easily screw things up for me.

“W-What if it was said that Jambu was killed by a human _and_ a Ghoul?” I blinked, glimpsing Itori’s panicked look with confusion.

“Then the ‘bounty’ that would be created from the rumors would target both.” Uta’s explanation was met with a nod from her and he looked intrigued. “You want to share the danger with this human?”

The girl kept silent, contemplating the question and then- “She will not.”

The attention was all brought onto me as those words left my mouth. “I will not make someone’s life difficult just because of a mistake of mine-ugh!” Itori’s bikaku was quickly squeezing me, not too much to be considered a serious attempt to kill me, but enough to make me fully turn at her and notice that- 

_ Her lips were twitching every once in a while, her eyes were half-closed as she tried to keep herself from crying. The tears were there, but none dared to fall as she gave me the most meaningful of stares. _

“I will share the blame.” She stated with the greatest resolution, the room growing quiet at her clear words.

Uta’s eyes widened a little at the sudden action, intrigued by the emotional moment happening right in front of him.

He opened his mouth-

“Uta-chan! Let them in!” A childish voice exclaimed from the crowd of Ghouls.

We all turned to find out whom had spoken, a blur moving through the people and then I felt something yanked away from my shoulders, forcing me to snap my attention back at the Leader of the Clowns and Renji.

Searching through my backpack was the familiar petite frame of a very dangerous individual.

Letting out a quick squeal, she picked up one of the several notebooks within the bag and she skimmed through it with unnatural silence.

While I was keeping a blank expression at what was unfolding before my eyes, my whole mind was screaming me to back away from the childish being, knowing full well that I was horribly out-classed and out-minded by her.

**Roma Hoito**

**Title: Dodgy Mother, Gypsy**  
**LVL. (UNKNOWN)**

** ?/? HP **

“This is so...” She closed the small book, her eyes glimmering in childlike wonder. “Cool!”

She giggled as she pressed the notebook on my chest. “Not only strong but also super-smart.”

The Kakuja turned to look at Uta. “I want him in, Uta-chan! I want him in Pierrot!”

The blond man flinched at the petulant tone and, while I didn’t know personally the individual, I was fairly sure a tantrum from someone as powerful as the Dodgy Mother would be a nightmare to deal with.

Yomo looked partly-confused, partly-panicking at the situation and his glances towards his ‘good friend’ were thankfully picked up by him.

“I-I suppose he could join.” He blinked, picking the notebook the _lady_ threw at him. 

“Give it a read and-” She turned back at me and jumped up and down like a child does with their parents. “Will you do pictures? Will you do pictures too?”

I gulped down the nervous knot, grimacing as another one formed in my throat. “S-Sure. I was planning to do it once I had more resources.”

She nodded, finding the answer to be acceptable. “Goodie! Then I guess I will go now as I… have stuff to do, yes!”

In a blur, just like she had arrived, Roma went through the crowd of Ghouls, the sounds of her giggles resounding in the warehouse even after she had completely left it.

I blinked once.

Then twice.

Finally Uta sighed. “I suppose we will have to take Gypsy’s  _ kind _ request and take you in..” He paused a little, tilting his head questioningly.

“K-Kenshin, Ogura Kenshin.”

He nodded. “Then I hope to hear more about you Kenshin-san.” The blond paused again, this time with a small smile. “I am  _ interested  _ in hearing what madness will you cause with your mere presence.”

I blinked but my questions were held down by my own sense of self-preservation and Itori’s arms hugging one of my own close to her chest.

_ **And that is how I joined the sanest group in Tokyo.** _

 

* * *

 

**AN**

**Little to none Game elements and… I think I will be honest in saying this story is more of a litGame story than the usual Game one. I just cannot bring myself to make too much grindy-Gamey talking that might defy too much the logics of the TG world without ending up to mess up the plot too much.**

**Shem on mah!**

 

* * *

 

** WoG – Chapter 4: The Difficult Rise of the Qing Dynasty. **

** Differently from Europe, the Asian outlook of the Ghoulkind was fairly unique. While some still despised the man-eating creatures, it was a known notion the fact several nobles employed Ghouls in their armies. Resilient and stronger than humans, those units were deemed almost invincible before and during the Ming Dynasty in China and several were the deeds that make this situation known to half of the world. When the Jurchen tribes united under the single banner of the united Manchu nation, the powerful cavalry strikes were what truly subverted the idea of an eternal Han empire in China and the formation of a Manchu-led Heavenly Kingdom. While the Qing were quick to capitalize on the weakened state of the Empire, the fate of the Ghoul soldiers is still a controversial point for many historians. The strongest of the Ghoulkind were given grand posts within the new regime in Beijing, while most of the Ghouls in China were turned into slaves to use either to complete difficult building tasks or thrown to fight in small arenas for the sake of entertainment of some rich nobles and merchants. In the XVI century, the growing anger in the slaves boiled to the point several rebellions that threatened an early end of the dynasty. Enraged by the situation, the Empire responded to the situations by officially proclaiming Ghouls to be treacherous demons and instating several laws that fully ushered an age of terror for Ghoulkind. Most of the Chinese Ghouls emigrated into Japan, where the lack of proper, united armies and the vast population offered a fertile feeding ground for their kind. **


	6. Crescendo

_**A week later, 13th Ward…** _

I had severely underestimated the effects of having to deal with an entire Ward without a leader to reign things in. 

With Jambu’s death a minor civil war had sparked in that zone of the city, drawing several Investigators to understand the cause of the growing violence in that part of Tokyo.

Clashes, raids and some coalitions from the Ghoul side further increased the violence, rendering the life in the Ward for humans quite impossible to live to a normal pace. The losses from both sides was also a worrying number as the possibility of a large intervention from the CCG to suppress the Ghoul population in the ward was starting to turn into a good possibility.

So cleanup operations became a must from the Clowns, for the sake of keeping the Doves from truly catch their presence in the 4th Ward. It wouldn’t have been the first time someone from another Ward would end up confessing about the presence of Ghouls in a different Ward, leading to some annoying probing from the organization.

Of course during this damage control we were also able to recruit more individuals to the ‘glorious’ cause of the Clowns and bolster our ranks with interesting individuals like the Fueguchis.

Speaking of the small family, Uta managed to assign to them one of the remaining, free warehouse in his turf in exchange of proper medical works from Asaki. After settling down, it had turned into a normal occurrence that Hinami would want me to hang around her and teach her more about Japanese grammar.

The process had indeed been a slow one, as slow as I had expected for a child for her age to learn, but the pace wasn’t that much of a problem. The little girl would be able to give some interesting comments about the new things she learned, even asking for her parents to have a book to read.

It had been utterly hilarious to see Ryouko bash Asaki’s head for trying to give their daughter an advanced medical book and ‘make her follow her daddy’s footsteps’.

While I had voiced the fact that Hinami would have needed to learn some basic medical knowledge, it was also true that she was too young to remember this important stuff and that it would have been best to keep improving her grammar and get her to read.

Returning back to the 13 th Ward’s issue, I was just finishing the umpteenth cleanup, crushing one of the grunts that I had the chance of encountering while walking around the Ward.

“N-No! Pleas-” **Crunch**

**Exp: 585/600 + 100**

***Ding***

**Congratulations, you have LVLd Up!**

**[Status]**

**Name: Kenshin Ogura**

**Title: The Gamer**

**Level 20 - Exp: 85/630**

**Age: 15**

**Health Points (HP) : 460/460 +20**

**Money = 257400 Yen**

**Attributes**

**Attack: 175 +5**

**Physical Defense: 330 +10**

**Special Defense: 0 +0**

***DunDun***

**Perks Available:**

**Battlelust** **: The more, the merrier! Receive a minor Attributes boost the more enemies you are facing. (1 enemy = 1% boost)**

**Aspiring Chef** **: This is Raw! The food you prepare by yourself receives a 5% HP recovery boost.**

Passionate Bookworm : You love a good read. Books now receives a 7% Discount!

I picked  **Battlelust** , knowing that I was going to face some numerical disadvantage in the future and I needed to be ready to properly take on the worst possible coming against me.

As I glanced at the bloody results of my little ‘intervention’, I felt a familiar buzzing from my pocket.

I took my new phone out and looked at the contact, nodding as I accepted the call. “Itori?”

“ _Sorry for calling, I hope I wasn’t interrupting anything-_ ” “I just finished with my stuff. What about you? Something’s wrong?”

“ _Actually things are doing great. I just finished saving up the info we got on everyone in the laptop you managed to buy and I made several backups in case things got awry one way or another_.”

“That is good to hear, but may I ask why you did call me then?”

“ _Meh, couldn’t I want to chit-chat with my ‘good’ friend?_ ” I think she managed to perceive the scowl in my face as she giggled a moment. “ _But I actually need you to see what is going on in the address I am sending you as I got wind that one of the small groups is getting quite uppity in that area.”_

“Truly? Then I suppose I could go for another ‘lecture’.” I smiled a little as she giggled on the other side of the call.

“ _Great! Then I will leave you to deal with them while I… continue with my research, yes.”_

I frowned. “Were you watching cat videos again?”

“ _...There is no evidence whatsoever that I was doing such thing_.” 

I snickered a little, as  **there was a way to verify that** . “Then you will not mind me seeing if that was the case, would you?”

The call ended and I felt happy that I finally had something to use to tease the orange-haired Ghoul. To think that a man-eating being would be this much taken by videos of cute cats doing dumb things…

As the call ended, a message quickly reached me with the address and I noticed it was quite close to where I was. 

**[The Birth of Something Wrong]**

**Find and secure the zone. Save and protect the innocents there and find more info about the new group in Tokyo.**

**Reward:**

**(12000 Yen)**

**(New Story Missions are activated)**

**(Relationship with Itori grows!)**

**(???)**

So this was important enough to have a mission? 

Even through some missions had popped up once in a while to give more money or improve my relationship with Itori, I think this one of the most serious ones I have ever had to deal with. 

Still the description was quite ominous. ‘A new group’? There was so much that could be said with just those words and the theories about those are… not pleasant.

There was one in particular that I preferred to be wrong,  **it had to be wrong** .

And yet as I reached the small shop, I paused just a moment to glance through the destroyed window.

I blinked at the man in the twenties impaled to the wall by a Kagune, his body still as the three grunts- I paused as I noticed the clothing covering the identities of the trio, the dark-red cloak with hoods and possible the same masks.

I jinxed it. I seriously jinxed it.

**Aogiri Tree Thug LVL.7 x 3**

**670/670/670 HP**

If Aogiri Tree was operating this soon, it meant that I had to keep away from this Ward after this has been finished as I didn’t want to get noticed this soon by Eto.

While the girl was surely taken by writing books, the fact that she still created the terrorist group meant that she either got the time to focus on those activities or that she had some supervisors taking care of that.

Tatara was also someone I didn’t want to met this early on in my ‘adventure’, especially since his Kakuja was something I was particularly unable to deal with as of now.

As the dread subsided, I managed to steal another glance inside the shop, seeing a young woman with light orange-hair trying to stand from his kneeling position. I flinched at the noticeable hole in her abdomen and I knew that, if I had to intervene, I had to be quick enough to give her aid.

I slowly walked closer to the damaged shop, crouching as I sneaked quietly towards the scene.

“ -You leave us no choice then, Nishio-san.” The leader of the small group exclaimed as his Rinkaku Kagune was now aimed at the dying young woman- Wait, Nishio?

Now that I looked closer at her, she did look like the older sister of Nishiki and…

Does that mean my interference in killing the Ward’s leader had caused this chance in the timeline? Wasn’t she supposed to die because of the… man impaled in the wall.

…

Shit.

Without wasting further time, I jumped inside the broken window and quickly slammed my punch into the leading Ghoul, just above his Kakuhou.

**Squelch**

**-2000!!CRIT!**

**Exp: 85/600 + 150**

My hand tore through his chest, killing him instantly as the adding effect of the sneak kill and the mortal wound decimated his HP. Looking at the other two, I smiled at what I was seeing. 

**Aogiri Tree Thug LVL.7 x 2**

**(Active Debuff: Death of Leader)**

**450/450 HP**

A HP reduction? Sweet!

“ What the-”  **-520HP!**

**Exp: 235/600 + 150**

A  **Powerpunch** smacked into the thug’s mask, cracking it while snapping the sod’s neck in the process and leaving just another panicking grunt to deal with this ‘surreal’ situation.

I tilted towards him with a small smile. “Booh!” The effect was instantaneous and I partly wondered if the man had some Rank S speed in him as he fled the area like a blur.

**Exp: 385/600 +75**

I could gain EXP from making people run away from the battle? Now that was something interesting.

But my attention was brought away from the Game boxes and into the still hurt woman.

**Ayumi Nishio LVL.10**

**Age: 16**

**(Active Debuff: Bleeding)**

**128/1200 HP**

Fuck! 

The was still losing HP to a rapid pace and I had to be quick if I wanted to save her. Luckily I had stored some flesh in some containers within my backpack in case I found someone to recruit.

I crouched to her level and presented her a large chunk of meat. 

She didn’t say anything as she drove her mouth into the enticing meal, her teeth tearing through the flesh without hesitation and I had to keep a watch in case she tried to eat one of my fingers in that feral-like state of hers.

Soon the chunk was completely devoured and she liked her lips to try and savor the remaining blood in them. I admit I should have felt a little more disgusted at this scene, but after living for a while with Itori, this kind of situations turned to be quite the norm and… I just rolled with it.

“ T-Thank you.” Ayumi nodded my direction and I smiled.

“ You are welcome, lady.” She blushed at the nickname but her embarrassment was quickly replaced by a pained expression as she noticed with a glance that her boss was dead.

“ I-I.” I sighed and with my hand squeezed her shoulder in a comforting manner.

“ I am sorry for your loss, but we are working on a very limited time. If you want to survive and avoid both CCG and the one group that sent those three, you need to tell me if there is something or someone you need to bring with you.”

My voice brought her out from her sorrow, blinking at the words as her eyes widened at realizing that she had someone to pick up before leaving.

“ N-Nishiki- I mean, my little brother. He is still staying at our temporary home and-” 

“ Then we are going to pick him up.” I stated with resolution but paused as I noticed a small detailed. “But first we should clean up the… blood.”

She blinked as she felt the red liquid now smearing her cheeks, blushing and accentuating the red color in her face.

After a quick visit to the bathroom of the shop, we were moving through the alleys as the girl took the lead in our quick stop to her home.

Home, not house. The place was near a large sewerage’s pipe that led to Tokyo’s underground world which was, in my opinion, the most dangerous place as of now for someone like me.

Those all led to the 24th Ward and, if I had to be honest, I didn’t feel like trying to deal with strong Ghouls in limited spaces. Plus there was the fact that Eto did visit Noroi’s grave once in a while, which was in that secret section of the city.

“ Nishiki!” Ayumi called out loudly, a small orange-haired young teen poked his head from his hiding spot as he recognized the voice calling for him.

“ Ayumi-nee?” The girl rushed towards him and gave him a hug, further confusing the boy as she ruffled his hair.

“ Otouto, you need to help me pick up our things and that important book I told you we needed to keep around.”

“ W-What?” He muttered shocked. “B-But why- I thought that-”

“ Today your sister was attacked by a group of Ghouls, her boss is dead and her cover is compromised.” 

He glanced in my direction, frowning as his nose caught my human scent and- “Nishiki! Help me with this.”

The boy looked at his sister, trying to get some motivations as of why they were trusting a human but… he begrudgingly rushed by her side and started to pack things too.

Few minutes passed and they were all ready to move out of the Ward. Taking a moderate pace to walk away from the zone, I was seriously praying to not encounter any investigator as we were getting out of that place.

Time was essential, time was incredibly crucial to leave this quarter of Tokyo without encountering any investigators.

Sadly time was also scarce and my luck had just run out the moment we stopped in front of two familiar Doves.

Hunched and smiling deviously, Mado Kureo was a scary bastard. Proficient with Quinques, an experienced and battle-hardened fighter, the man was fanatic with his work after his wife’s unfortunate death and this made him a dangerous enemy to fight.

**Mado Kureo LVL.35**

**780/780 HP**

**Quinque: Gurīnransu (Rinkaku Rank A - Attack: 570)**

Just few steps behind him was someone a little more taller, younger and kind-looking. Shinohara Yukinori was high-tier even this young, given few more years and the Arata Armor and he would have been easily a SS-Rank threat.

**Shinohara Yukinori LVL.31**

**840/840 HP**

**Quinque: Demon Yamada 1 (Bikaku Rank S - Attack: 840)**

I frowned at the curious stats for those individuals, the HP/Attack ratio quite different from Ghouls but… it was the quinques. While their bodies were weaker than Ghoul’s ones, their weapon made up with great damage inputs.

A fight in this current situation was not something I could afford, especially with the two individuals behind me.

“ Good morning, kids. May I inquire why you seem to be ready to… run away from someone?”

Blunt, scary and incredibly dreadful. Do I need to explain how panicked I was in trying to keep things smooth in this exchange.

“ We were planning to move to the 4th Ward, Investigator-san.” I explained calmly. “With what is happening in this Ward, my cousins’ family decided to move out until things get better here.”

His smile widened. “Truly?” I nodded and he stared at the two Nishios behind me. “Then I suppose you could forgive me if I ask from you proof that you are… not a terrible scumbag.” He paused, trying to see if that got a rise out of me. “Would you?”

I smiled back and nodded at him. “I don’t see why not, Investigator-san.” Slowly I took in my hands my backpack and, after rummaging a little, I picked a small pack of sweet snacks I bought just yesterday.

With a soft pop, the delicious treats were now exposed to the world and I started to pick one of those and popping it in my mouth.

Munching and letting the flavor engulf my tongue, I let out a pleased expression and- I blinked as the old man picked one for himself too, giving it two quick bites and… smiling.

“ This is… incredibly delicious.” He said mid-eating. “An incredible discovery, Yukinori-kun. May I offer some to my young partner?”

I looked at the taller man and blinked. “I suppose… he could get one or two too.”

Kureo nodded and picked two of the sweet snacks out, offering them to the confused partner. Hesitation slowly made way to curiosity and the man started to eat the two small treats.

A smile appeared on his face, showing that he did like the flavor too. “This is good… right?”

“ It is.” He turned to look at us once more. “And I think I can see why someone would buy them. You must be a smart youth- Actually, may I ask your name?”

I blinked again. “Kenshin, Ogura Kenshin.”

“ Just like the famous TV doctor?” 

Actually that was… curious. I kind of forgot that someone in the show does share my own surname but- “We are not related.”

The answer was adequate as the man nodded again. “Then I guess we will be going. Our little patrol is far from over.” Bidding quick goodbyes, we resumed our walk towards the safe house.

The only regret about that encounter was that I didn’t get an autograph from Mado.

_**I wonder how much it would have valued once he died.** _

\--------d-d-dd-d--------------------d-d-d-d--------------d-d-d-d------------

“ You know, Yukinori-kun, I think we will met Kenshin-kun again in the near future.” The old investigator commented as the two continued to walk through the streets of the Ward. “I think he would do fine in the CCG.”

“ What do you mean, sir?” The tall man questioned, finding this musing to be out of nowhere but… it was Mado and his words held some logic. Sometime.

“ Well, you see when he first saw us, his body assumed a very tense stance.” He hummed quietly. “While some might confuse this as surprise or caution towards strangers, his stance was one that only those who had ‘fought’ in their life can take.”

“ You mean to say that-” Shinohara’s deduction was left unfinished, the partner taking the led once more.

“ He has fought Ghouls? It is probable.” He nodded to himself. “I bet that, given proper guidance, he would be able to deal with the trash more efficiently than most of your peers.”

He turned to glance his ‘student’. “While you are showing great potential to be a good soldier of humanity, the same couldn’t be said about former academy trainees.”

“ You said that ‘they stick too much to the rules’, but how should they work properly if not by the rules-” 

“ They could use experience!” The man snapped angrily. “Life is the best teacher and doesn’t coax you to be a total moron during a serious work.” 

His irked features relaxed as his smiled returned back to his face. “But I guess it’s not their faults. The Academy is the main responsible for your formation after all.”

Kureo stopped, his eyes directed to a small cloud. “And now I want him to join in.” He shrugged. “I guess I will think about this more once we finish this little cleanup. I wonder if we will have some fun today just like yesterday.”

Shinohara felt a chill go through his back at the idea of the old man being intrigued by the opportunity of recruiting someone in the CCG. Mado had never showed interest in civilians and this was seriously an odd situation.

Why would he do something like this? Why try to break the rules behind the recruitment?

Several other questions in his mind, Yukinori decided to leave them for later. There was still a job to finish.

\-------------------d-d-d-d-------------d-d-d-d-----------d-d-d-d-------------d-d-d-d-d-----------------

** WoG – Chapter 5: The Ashigaka and Tokugawa Shogunates. **

** Japan is considered a unique situation regarding Ghouls. The initial population was easily crushed by the massive amount of wars in the Home Islands and by the small numbers compared to humans. The real issue formed by the XVI and the XVII centuries, when large Ghoul migrations from China led to several instabilities during the Edo Period. Several Shoguns tried to properly destroy the new enclaves of man-eaters but the lack of ways to truly annihilate the threat caused a large waste of troops and the further growth of Ghouls in the nation. Portuguese merchants offered flawed methods that worked partially but this all ended when Isolation (Sakoku) was imposed by Tokugawa Iemistu and foreigners were unable to stay in the Shogunate. Only centuries later, when the Americans led by Matthew Perry entered the bay of Edo, Japan would be able to find some solution to their ever-growing Ghoul problem. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN
> 
> Ayumi, Nishiki, Mado and Shinohara.
> 
> Could this story get spicier?
> 
> The reason why I time-skipped one week later is that… I needed to pick a little pace. Next chapter will obviously be the day later or maybe even the same day but I might as well remind you all that I cannot do day-by-day chapters as it would ruin some immersion and drain the potential to do stuff in future chapters.  
> P.S. I kind of messed the chapters' order and... yep, I am fixing it!


	7. Interlude 1: On the Precipice of Euphoria

**Interlude 1 – On the Precipice of Euphoria**

 

The situation was… complicated.

The small table which was currently occupied by four individuals, me included, was silent for most part.

I was trying to avoid the glances given in my way, staring at the wood texture of the furniture as I patiently waited the predicament to not be as panic-inducing as it was now.

Itori was deliberately aiming her eyes at me, a small dangerous smile in her face as she waited from me some explanation as of why I had brought two new Ghouls in ‘our’ household. 

Was she somehow feeling threatened by the sudden development? Nah, she was hardly fazed by mad predicaments.

Ayumi fidgeted in her seat, eyes looking at everything and everyone, trying to not divert any attention on her as she tried to attain some proper deal to solve her current state of life.

Nishiki was busy reading some magazines he had been given by the third and last lady sitting at the table.

Roma was still a tangible issue, the petite woman’s mood swinging to quickly from happy to murdery without any sign to do some damage control.

She had taken a particular interest on my case, visiting unannounced the warehouse frequently, and the Ghoulette was quite keen to further coax me into telling her about my ‘hidden’ motivations.

I don’t know if those requests, that were given with such light-heart tone, were actually backed by some experienced logic or by inherent craziness the Dodgy Mother was known for.

Still I was quite happy that nothing truly terrible had happened… but I was quite surprised by the way she had decided to address me and Itori.

Musuko and Musume, son and daughter.

I was fairly unsure how to deal with this and, with some proper phrasing, I had managed for an entire week to avoid addressing her by her name and honorifics.

“So...” I decided to break the ice of that glacial situation. “Today the weather is quite-”

“Ken-kun.” My mouth shut closed as Itori gave me a serious look. “I thought we were clear about inviting people without my consent.”

I sighed. “It was an emergency and...”

“I-I’m sorry!” We all turned to look at Ayumi, the girl mortified by the fact she had ‘caused’ this whole mess.

“It’s not you, Ayumi-chan. I would be more than happy to have you live here but...” The Clownette returned to look at me. “The issue is that my adorable partner didn’t contact me to prepare something.”

Those words had the effect of calming the scared girl a little while also pushing a silent jab in my general direction.

“Plus you look like Ito-chan, I would say that you are related if I didn’t knew more.”

Roma’s quip was legitimate. Both had long, orange hair, their facial features were pretty similar and they were pretty much the same age (just some months of difference).

Yet that also brought up an unpleasant suspicion to deal with. “Oh my… I can see a pattern.”

I frowned, trying to understand what the Kakuja was talking about- oh.

They were both similar and… now Itori was glaring at me.

“You…” She stood up and approached me as I silently prayed for some help.

But pain never came. I felt her warm breath near my ear as she whispered. “ _ Tonight _ ,  _ you ditch the shirt as a punishment _ .”

...UH?

“ _Are we clear?_ ” The question that actually was a threat) was met with a quick nod from me and she smiled satisfied.

“But no, I know Ken-kun is not the time of guy that would think such thing and-” She smiled at Roma. “You also know that, kaa-chan.”

Gypsy smiled widely at the ‘proper’ honorifics and I noticed that Ayumi was confused about the whole addressing.

I mean, Roma does look like a young girl and seeing her being called ‘mom’ without some context was kind of… weird.

“Don’t worry, Ayu-chan. I will make sure you are being safe here after I have a small ‘chat’ with Uta-chan.” She stood up from her chair. “Actually, I think I should go now. I remember that today Uta-chan was leading a proper expansion in the 13th Ward and I can’t waste the opportunity to play around there!”

I frowned at this and Itori looked surprised herself. We were not aware of any attack on the 13th, so why…

Damn no, I think I know where this was going.

I had yet to progress the right period when Arima was going to lead the suppression operation against the Clowns but… this might as well be considered a good enough cause for it to happen.

Thus, trying to lessening that grim scenario, I decided to let out a brief information to Roma.

“A-Actually there is something I wish to say about this.” She paused, giving me a dull look and silently asking me something I had so long denied her. 

I sighed again. “Kaa-chan.”

Her smile returned fully and she nodded. “Sure, musuko, what do you need to tell me?”

“Itori and I have recently discovered a certain element that had been dispatched in the area.” At those words my partner picked up the latest notebook we had compiled, giving it to me to show.

“Arima Kishou, 21, he is a Rank 1 investigator and…” I sighed again. “He is worth to be wary of.”

The Kakuja looked perplexed for a moment, a rare instance of lucidity out of her usual madness. “How so? He looks pretty weak to me.”

And I showed her my little ‘evidence’. “Knowledge of his past is relatively unknown, the only details available are that he has not studied to the CCG-funded Academy, but in a strange facility called the ‘Garden’-” 

I blinked, pausing a moment as the petite woman sat down again, this time her attention focused on the paper. “Continue.”

Gulping nervously, I complied to the request. “A-And it has been noted by several individuals inside the CCG that for some reason Arima-san follow mostly direct instructions from the director, Washuu Tsuneyoshi.”

…

Silence fell on the room as the Kakuja let this new info sink in her brain. “That means...”

She jumped on the table, hands up and wide smile in her face. “Tsune-kun is grooming an heir!”

Giggling madly, Roma didn’t bother to bid a goodbye as she rushed out of the warehouse and… left me to understand what had just happened. And what was going to happen now.

While the reaction the short-haired Ghoulette had given was something that brought no little worry for me about her ruining pretty much a stable part of the plot, I felt like she had understood the reasons behind my revelation.

The part about the ‘Garden’ behind a theory Itori and I had developed quite recently was a good truth, the orange-haired girl frustrated every time she felt closer to the truth.

It just eluded her, the place where strange stuff was happening and the CCG was doing some madness.

“So… we were talking about the arrangements for Ayumi-san and Nishiki-kun.” 

Itori was smart enough to understand that it was best to not indulge about what had just happened there, returning to focus on the incredibly confused girl.

“Now, Ayu-chan, we have enough space to allow you and your little brother some decent living quarter and this is without needing anything from you… but we need to finalize something very important.”

The eldest of the Nishio siblings nodded. “A-And that is?”

“We would like to give you something to do, something that could make you… useful in the long-term and help you get some income.”

“Like scavengers?” We glanced at Nishiki, the boy peering from his magazine with an interested glint in his eyes.

“Something like that. We don’t have a particular need and everything would be fine.”

The shy girl tilted her head, thinking what could she offer and- she smiled a little. “Until now you two were talking about… info gathering?”

I glanced at Itori and we shared a nod. “Yes?” I replied while indulging her to continue.

“Well… I am studying at the Kiyomi High School in the 20th Ward and I am pretty adept in using the computer.”

I blinked, seeing where this was going. “So you wish to employ your knowledge of online researching?”

She nodded determinedly and I shrugged. “I guess this could bolster our current pace.”

My partner glanced at me. “Truly?”

“While I am adept at doing research there, I know that someone that is studying how to use it to the fullest would be more capable in dealing with it.”

Ayumi smiled. “I-I was thinking about further expanding my studies, t-that is why I had accepted to work as a part-timer.”

“I still think school is rubbish.” Nishiki quipped with a groan. “It is all boring and-”

“You will still have to go there, Nishiki-kun.” I stated with a sad tone, the young teen groaning again.

“But I think you could also get some work to do.” 

At that the boy dropped the magazine to direct a confused glance my way. “What?”

“I think that, since school is boring, you might as well find something worthwhile to do during your free-time.”

“Sad thing is that I am not good with info gathering, Ogura, and I am interested in other subjects.”

“Indulge me then, what got your attention?” He paused at my question, a thoughtful expression in his face as he gave it a serious thought.

“I suppose Biology. But there is nothing that could work with-” “Would Medicine suffice?”

…

“What? I mean yeah, but why-”

“Itori and I know just a doctor and… I think he could make you your assistant.”

Ayumi shifted in her seat. “O-Ogura-san, Nishiki is very young and-”

“It would be a trial. Nothing overly complicated, nor anything too dangerous.”

The boy thought about it a little more and nodded. “I guess… I could give it a try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor prelude to a very interesting Arc. Who wants to see Arima-kun? Who wants to see Eto-chan?


	8. The world is mad!

**Chapter 6: The world is mad!**

Two days had passed since I last saw Roma.

Two days since I had last heard of Uta or Yomo.

Two days since I had managed to find some ‘home’ for the Nishio siblings near to where Itori and I lived.

Two days since I had decided that I wanted to be safe than sorry by packing up everything within the warehouse and having the info broker activity stopped until I had a clear signal from Uta or Roma that things were fine.

Obviously the Ghoulette that was my partner was aghast at the prospect of having good work stopped because of a ‘gut-feeling of mine’. There was no certain evidence that the CCG was moving on the Ward, but I knew how the history was going to unfold.

Whatever the result of the fight would be, the Director will end up ordering a suppression operation to make sure his oldest enemy was out for the count. Exposing Roma this early and to a pretty-much highly-restricted area was going to cause no little headache and… 

I sighed as I continued to binge-grind on the continuous conflict in the 13th Ward, knowing that a real war was going to be brought back home and… I needed to be ready.

I could have merely fled the whole Ward if I hadn’t any important affiliation and… I couldn’t leave Itori. She was important, for multiple reason. She wasn’t replaceable.

**Crunch**

**Exp: 680/700 + 300**

***Ding***

**Congratulations, you have LVLd Up!**

**[Status]**

**Name: Kenshin Ogura**

**Title: The Gamer**

**Level 24 - Exp: 280/720**

**Age: 15**

**Health Points (HP) : 367/500 +20**

**Money = 9100 Yen**

**Attributes**

**Attack: 190 +5**

**Physical Defense: 360 +10**

Special Defense: 0 +0

**This!** This was the results of two full days spent binge-grinding in this area.

My first assessment of the situation had been broken apart the moment I started to notice that various groups had started to form. Large factions that were more regulated in the fighting and moved mostly in large groups that I couldn’t approach without getting Zerg’d.

The cause of this process arriving so early was evident by the little information coming from the nearby wards. The CCG was moving in the zone after the spotting of several red cloaks and if the encounter with Mado and Shinohara meant something, then staying for too long in those hit-and-run sessions meant running in something overly-risky.

After making sure the rest of the abandoned building had been cleared up. I approached one of the boarded windows that gave to the read, staring through the small opening as I grimaced at the apocalyptic state the place was. Flipped cars, burning trash bins, blood, fuel and lots of screaming in the background.

I sighed as I was ready to leave this place for the current time, the whole situation starting to get too much dangerous for my tastes and, as I turned around to walk towards the buildings, I felt it.

The sizzling sound of something small flying through the air and-

I saw the figure descending from the open room of the building. I crouched, instincts urging my reaction time to be perfect as the blade merely nicked the simple mask I was donning. One of plastic that covered my full face, only two holes for my eyes were there and…

**[A meeting with the Devil 1]**

**Escape the Area at once! This isn’t a fight you can win!**

**Reward:**

**(3000 EXP)**

**(New Title: The Untouchable)**

**(Secret - New Route Unlocked!)**

(You live!)

No.

I- I had to leave now!

The young man, donning a medium-armor from the CCG armory, looked unfazed at the missed opportunity to decapitate me. The blade that would have been the tool of my murder was familiar. Completely white, its frame reminding a lot of a modern french rapier with a slim blade instead of the thin one.

Cold, calculative eyes settled on my frame as  **he** advanced towards me with renewed vigor.

**Kishou Arima LVL.21**

**980/980 HP**

Quinque: Narukami (Ukaku Rank S+ - Attack: 670/1490)

You got to be kidding me!

I crouched again, avoiding a horizontal slash, then rolled away from a vertical strike pinpointing my position and then I jumped back to avoid a stabbing move towards me. My scowl darkened as soon as I noticed the Quinque switching, twisting into its ranged form.

The first RC discharge missed me as I dodged by rolling once more away, slamming on the concrete wall behind me and cracking it. The second one went for the ground I was standing onto, forcing me to jump and then- 

I saw a blur slamming onto me, a punch reaching my mask and cracking it as I was sent flying away.

One hit. If he hit me just once I was going to die immediately and there was no save system to bring me back.

Panic was slowly overriding my logic as I felt the need to run more enticing than early on. The man was a monster and he was 3 levels weaker than me and yet he was experienced enough to give me some hell to deal with.

My breathing was growing erratic as the pace of the fighting was hardly slowing down, quite the opposite. It was absurd to see someone move this quickly, to attack this ruthlessly while also keeping a calm mask the whole time.

I was quite convinced that a raid for the Sunlit Garden was now a must if I managed to survive. Like heck I was going to allow other Half-humans to linger around Tokyo with how dangerous they were.

“ Why are you not using your Kagune?” A quick question, in the middle of that intense moment of dodging, was certainly not something I was willing to answer anytime soon. Yet, as I managed to get some distance from the Investigator I managed a sigh.

“ That is because I don’t have one, Investigator-san.” I dodged another swipe from Narukami and Arima paused just a moment.

“ A ghoul without a Kagune?”

I smiled deviously under the mask. “More like a simple human with a strong determination.”

He merely blinked as he looked skeptical about my reply. I was fairly quick, quicker for a normal human and, if I had to be honest, I wonder why I had truly replied to him at all. Maybe it was because I felt death coming closer and closer the more I remained in the area.

“ Your lies are so empty.”

I snorted at his limited vocabulary and crouched down to avoid another slash. “Well, forgive me Kishou-senpai. I guess I will have to show you directly.”

Remember kids, when you fight against someone powerful that has several inner issues… go close and personal with them. 

The investigator blinked in surprise at the close-up and flinched as my arms went to wrap around him so suddenly and quickly.

He was momentarily stuck and I took the opportunity to try and pull the greatest DIO’s impression.

“ Kishou Arima, I know of your plight and of your little treacherous alliance with the Owl-” I gave a dramatic pause, to gauge to the fullest the first time Kishou experience utter shock in his life.

Eyes wide open, jaw dropping to the ground and… yep, he stopped resisting and struggle.

My smile widened. “I want to offer you something interesting.”

I let him go and I saw his shoulders sag, going still for a while as I continued with my impromptu speech.

“ Something that might see you and your siblings actually get a proper life- And yes, I know about the terrible drawback of your unique nature but… I know a doctor who would accept to work on the case with  _ proper kindness from my part _ .”

“ You truly are a human?” 

I nodded. “Legit human, maybe a little bit on the super-side of things but… I am still 100% human.”

“ B-But then how would you know about-”

“ Kishou! I know things because I am a professional info broker. It’s my job for Pete’s sake and… yes, I am genuine.”

… “ This- What about Eto-”

“ She will have to pass some indirect tests of mine.” I decided to voice out with a sigh. “I bet she is already planning some spectacular skirmishes between Aogiri Tree and the CCG and… let those happens.”

He blinked. “W-What?”

“ The deal I am asking is… not going to forcefully delete the one you got with the Owlette, no.” I hummed quietly as I stared at the damage caused by Narukami. Truly a beast of a Quinqe.

“ I want to make a deal above the game, Kishou. No rules, no limitations, just interests put forward so we can mutually address the issues we have to deal.”

“ **I want to be your friend, Kishou!** ”

\------------d-dd-d--------------d-d-d-d------------d-d-d-d-----------d-d-d-d------------d-d-d-d-----------d-dd-d-

**Congratulations, you have LVLd Up x 4!**

**[Status]**

**Name: Kenshin Ogura**

**Title: The Gamer**

Level 28 - Exp: 220/840

**Age: 15**

**Health Points (HP) : 367/520 +80**

**Money = 9100 Yen**

**Attributes**

**Attack: 195 +20**

**Physical Defense: 370 +40**

Special Defense: 0 +0

**Perks Available:**

**(CHOSEN) Aspiring Chef** **: This is Raw! The food you prepare by yourself receives a 5% HP recovery boost.**

**Passionate Bookworm** **: You love a good read. Books now receives a 7% Discount!**

**Submariner (1):** **You have lungs of steel! You manage to breath underwater for half an hour without any issue.**

Of the several things I regret the most, the one I just pulled to get out of that warehouse alive was one that was going to haunt for a long time. A large gamble, one that could easily end up with some serious repercussions if some unready people heard of the little chit-chat I had with the Reaper of the CCG.

As I entered the building that I had used for so long as my home in this new world, I found myself engulfed by an orange-haired blur, tackling me on the ground with a little ‘eep’.

“ You are alright.” Itori muttered in my neck. “ _ You are alright _ .”

I patted her back and sighed. “I am and...” I noticed someone staring from the couch. Uta blinked as he occupied half of the furniture, the rest taken by a sleeping Yomo. “It’s good to see you, Uta-san.”

He nodded, my partner growled as I felt her finger pocking at my cheek. “The CCG launched a large attack in the 13 th and… several casualties were reported.”

“ Oh? That would make sense about-” I closed my mouth immediately, but the Ghoulette wasn’t having it. 

“ Speak now or I will use you as a stress ball for two hours and I will not be kind with my Kagune, Ken-kun.”

Gulping nervously I sighed. “I managed to get a contact in the CCG. He is trustworthy-”

“ You cannot get contacts in the CCG, Kenshin.” Uta scolded quickly and I sighed.

“ If it had been a normal investigator, I would have agreed to your point here but… I know this is a trustworthy source.”

“ Who it is?”

Itori’s tone was now glacial and I felt some shivers going through my back. 

“ Kishou Arima.”

“ The one that you said to avoid at all costs.” I nodded.

“ The one you said that  _ no one could speak with and- _ ” “A-Actually I know how to talk to him… it’s just my condition makes the whole probability of not getting killed on the spot higher.”

She stared right on my panicking eyes, contemplating my words as she elaborated her next steps but I was already planning my way out.

“ Ne, Ito-chan, do you remember when you said that we would need a new space to… better organize our work?”

“ I do reckon saying something along those lines...” The ghoulette muttered, not missing the distinct change of subject. “But we were talking about-”

I took out the property’s certificate for the newest building that will house the entire base. It had been a tiring search but… I found it.

The girl stared at the document with a confused glint, taking it in her hands as her Kakugan quickly went through the tiny lines of the contract and… she froze.

“ Ken-kun?” Her voice was almost a whisper.

“ Yes, Ito-chan?”

“ Did you buy us a bar… with your share of money?” Something was oddly wrong with her shocked tone but nodded.

“ I had to make several calls around but I managed to set up something pretty. Had to help the Fueguchi too in the moving-out as they needed a trustworthy seller as they had the money. Sadly the Nishio siblings will have to join us and-Mph?”

**-10HP!**

I felt something sweet on my mouth and froze when I realized it was Itori’s lips. We were kissing, a chaste one, and… it was… 

Whoa.

There was nothing that could come close to describe the torrent of emotions that was falling upon my unprepared mind and…

I just accepted it. It was nice, it was pretty and… and I love it.

Sadly, after five minutes of solid kissing we had to break apart to get some air in our lungs but before she could ask anything I was already answering her predictable question.

“ I-I loved it!”

She smiled, her cheeks burning at the words and yet she giggled softly at the silly smile on my face.

“ Yomo-kun, wake up. They are finally kissing, were is my money?”

We both turned to stare at the two older individuals and I sighed teasingly. “Ne, Uta-san, why don’t you try the sleeping beauty method?”

The Ghoul blinked in confusion and I merely gestured Itori and I. His eyes widened, no particular emotion present as his blush was the most confusing thing to look at.

“ W-Well I guess I should prepare for the proper evacuation of the Clowns.” The gang leader swiftly changed topic. “Your gut feeling was right, Kenshin-san, as we got some news about a large concentration of CCG patrols around the Ward.”

“ Once you got all out, Uta-san, contact us. We will be ready for any request-”

“ Actually there is one I wish to ask from you Kenshin-san, but… it can wait. Plus I want for Yomo to tell you about this. A matter of being a… good friend.”

I frowned at the strange words but nodded nonetheless.

“ But returning to more pressing matters, what about bedrooms?” Itori was glowing at the pleasant development and I sighed happily. “Three bedrooms, two singles and a king-sized bed.”

“ Oh? And I bet the last one is for us to share? What if I wanted to have my own room?”

“ I would suspect you aren’t my Itori and call you out.” I replied with utter conviction.

“ Your Itori?” The ghoulette giggled at my following blush. “I guess it would be alright… my Kenshin.”

The world is silly. But what made it silly? I was loving it the most!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN
> 
> I am a tired boy with tired dreams and lots of fluff to dispense. Do I feel sad that I had to insert this last bit? No, mesa likes pairing. Also the arc is far from over and Kishou is going to appear once more quite soon! (P.S. Sadly no Eto-chan, didn’t manage to cramp her in. Next chapter she is 100% in it. First thing first!)  
> Lastly I did mess up some chapters' order and it is first 'Crescendo' and then the 'Interlude'.


End file.
